Fear of the Dark
by MasterKtulu
Summary: Harry & Bellatrix Romance. Post OotP. Somewhat Dark Harry. Really Bad Chapter Six... [Abandoned] Currently being rewritten by another author with my permission. The Link to his version of Fear of the Dark can be found on my author profile page
1. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling and various others own everything, I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'm already poor and miserable.

**Chapter One - The Letter**

**By MasterKtulu**

"No!!!!!!!"

Harry suddenly sat up, waking up in a cold Sweat from a nightmare he had experienced every single night, ever since he had returned to Privet Drive two weeks ago. Looking around he noticed his bedroom was drowning in darkness except from the moonlight hitting his bed coming from his open window. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Harry blindly grabbed for his glasses on his nightstand but grabbed his Wand instead. Letting go of his Wand with a small clatter, he grabbed his glasses and put them on.

Looking around, even the darkness became clearer and in focus. Harry looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and noticed that it was a little after two in the morning. Harry swung his legs off his bed and stayed sitting on his bed for a moment looking out the open window. Turning his head, he saw Hedwig's perch empty, knowing she was probably outside hunting for a late night snack.

Harry stood up and walked to his desk, lighted a candle and sat down on his chair tucking his legs under his desk. He took a pile of letters that he had received the day before and looked at them critically. He had not bothered to open them yet, he knew that whatever lay inside wouldn't mater very much because nothing mattered very much anymore.

"Well… Lets see what everybody wants shall we." Harry said to himself in a dead unemotional whisper.

Harry opened the first letter, which had the Gringotts seal on it and started to read the parchment with a faint crease in the middle of his forehead.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Be informed that because of finding conclusive proof of his passing, the last will and testament of Mr. Sirius T. Black will be read at your nearest convenience at Gringotts Wizard's Bank in Diagon Alley._

_Included is a special Gringotts Portkey in the shape of a Knut. It will take you directly to my personal office where we'll be able to go through the will and all the necessary paperwork in complete privacy. To activate the Portkey just hold the Knut in your hand and say out loud: 'Black Estate.' I await you anytime, day or night._

_All my condolences_

_Adviser Raphoke_

Gringotts Wizard's Bank 

Harry reached inside the envelope and pulled out a single Knut, he examined it for a while with a blank face void of any emotion. It looked like a regular Knut except for where there was suppose to have the Goblin serial number was instead written 'Goblin Portkey.'

Harry put the Portkey on top of his desk and as he reached for the next letter in the pile on his desk, a burst of fire next to him made him stop. Slowly he turned his head to look at a beautiful Crimson bird appear out of nowhere and land on his shoulder. Harry noticed that the bird had a letter in its beak, and as he went to take the letter from the bird, Harry whispered:

"Lo Fawkes… You're looking better."

Harry took the letter and as Fawkes was about to trill a hello, Harry cut him off.

"You'd better go before you wake up the Dursleys."

Fawkes paused, jumped off Harry's shoulder and landed on the desk, turned around slowly, faced Harry and looked at him critically.

Fawkes stared at Harry for a while and noticed that his once brilliant green eyes were void of any emotion and looked as if dead. Reluctantly, Fawkes took flight, and in a flash of fire was gone. Harry opened the letter Fawkes had delivered and started to read the parchment inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your friends Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and your Ex-professor Remus Lupin have contacted me expressing their worries about you. They all state that instead of corresponding with them like you normally did in years past, that every three days like clockwork they each receive the same identical short letter only stating that you are fine, and not to worry. Well it seams that your letters are doing nothing but worrying them._

_They inform me that you completely ignore all comments and questions they inquire of you and only receive back your short letters aimed to appease them and the Order of your well being, __resulting in not having any Order members to come and call. I must confess that I too am starting to get worried from your actions or lack of._

_I suggest that you try to appease these fears from your friends and inform them of your feelings and your situation. I assure you it will help you get through these difficult times. But if you wish to have little contact with your friends and try to get through this alone that is completely up to you. The grieving process is different for everyone, but know that we all love you and no fault lies with you for Sirius's passing._

_Now to business, I am afraid that you will have to stay with your Aunt and Uncle for the remainder of the summer. With Voldemort finally in the open, he has no more reason to hide. His attacks will be bolder and more frequent before long. As such, no place exists that would be safer than with your relatives. I know you hate to hear this but you know what losing you would mean to this world and I must do whatever I can to keep you safe._

_Try not to leave the safety of the house as much as you can, stay indoors. Be careful what you write in your letters, they can be intercepted. I will try to find a safe alternate way for you to __communicate with your friends, until then be careful. Because you will not be able to go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies, your book list will be sent to the Weasleys for them to shop for you, using the gold from your vault._

_I will try to write again soon, but because of the current state of affairs I may not be able to for some time. On the first of September at Nine in the morning your guard will arrive and take __you to Platform 9 ¾ to take the Hogwarts Express._

_If ever you have need of me, send word. Hedwig will find me._

_Stay safe._

Albus Dumbledore 

_PS: Any thought to continuing with the D.A. this year._

Harry placed the letter on his desk and stared into nothingness for a moment. Although Dumbledore's letter was pretty long, he didn't have anything of importance to say. What his so called friends and Ex-professor thought about him, he couldn't care less. The bit about intercepting the Owls wasn't news to him; he had learned that lesson the hard way. Which had cost Hedwig a broken wing the year before… Umbridge would pay dearly for that one day.

Harry would have to stay at Privet Drive for the remainder of the summer, which he didn't mind all that much. The only two other possibilities he had, he didn't even want to consider them. One would be Grimmauld Place and he didn't want to set foot there ever again. The other would be the Burrow where the Weasleys would treat him like a three year old made of glass and the only place he could get a moments peace would be with the Ghoul in the attic.

Harry didn't like to stay with his so-called family but looking at his other possibilities he could handle the Dursleys easily enough, even without magic. At least here, no one bothered him and started asking if he was okay. Or worse yet, telling him that it wasn't his fault and no one blamed him. He had his amount of blame with what happened to Sirius, but so did many others.

One was Dumbledore, he could have told Harry the truth so many years ago. It would have been hard at first to take it all in but he would have gotten over it. With a little time and help from his friends and Sirius it would have been all right in the end. Dumbledore had once told him that he was sure Voldemort would come back, why not tell him the moment he first entered Hogwarts five years ago? And if it were true that Harry was the only one who could kill Lord Voldemort once and for all, wouldn't it have been common sense to start his magic training as soon as he was able to walk and hold a Wand?

Harry would have been able to prepare, learn what he needed to get ready for Voldemort's return. But now he was almost sixteen years old and knew nothing compared to the most powerful Dark Wizard in history, Expelliarmus will only get you so far. People always said that Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who ever feared, but Harry knew better.

Harry had seen Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel less than three weeks ago. He had only seen the littlest bit of apprehension in Voldemort's eyes, only to make sure not to take Dumbledore too likely. Voldemort Knew Dumbledore was powerful enough to resist him, a pain in the ass maybe, but nothing more. Dumbledore could never destroy Lord Voldemort, and they both knew it. Now Harry knew it too, but couldn't see what he could do that Dumbledore couldn't.

Dumbledore had told Harry lest than three weeks ago that he had a power that the Dark Lord knew not. That he possessed something in such quantities and which Voldemort had not at all: Love? Or something similar that made no sense whatsoever. Unless Harry had to hug and kiss Voldemort to death he didn't know what good love would be in the grand scheme of things.

Then Dumbledore had the audacity to finish his letter with the mention of the D.A. There was no way in hell that he was going to continue with it. If Dumbledore wanted the students trained he was going to teach them himself. Harry wasn't going to give the few students who didn't think him a mad attention seeking prate, a false sense of security just to fall prey to Voldemort and his Death Eaters anyway.

If it was so important for Harry to Teach some students to defend themselves properly, maybe Dumbledore should have arranged for him to be trained properly before now. Even now, he had nothing better to do for the next nine weeks unless you count lying in bed watching the paint dry on the ceiling that incidentally had finished drying a good ten years ago.

If Harry wasn't important enough to be taught what he needed to know to stay alive for another year or two, no student at Hogwarts was Important enough for Harry's effort. And more than half of who he would teach would probably turn against him before long and become Death Eaters themselves if they weren't already. A very good way to get yourself killed: Tell all your future enemies what you can and can't do, then teach them everything you know and help them improve their skills… Not bloody likely!

Zoning out for another moment Harry returned to his original train of thought: Blame for Sirius's Death. Second would be Voldemort, but there's no surprises there, since when did Tom 'Fucking' Riddle didn't have anything to do with everything. Harry wasn't even going to name all the reason to blame Voldemort for Sirius's death; he had enough reasons to hate Voldemort without putting Sirius in the mix.

Then there was Kreacher… Kreacher… Yes, Kreacher would pay dearly for what he did. Harry and Sirius should have listened to their instincts and kill that foul piece of… Of… No words could describe what Kreacher was, but one thing for was for sure, whatever Kreacher was he wasn't going be it for much longer. As long as Harry drew breath, Kreacher would pay in the most painful way possible. Even if it took Harry a hundred years to get a hold of Kreacher, he was going to squeeze the life out of him with his bare hands if it was the last thing he did.

Harry started to breath hard for a moment, and for the first time in weeks his eyes started to glow, almost illuminating the entire room with power and suppressed emotions. But just as quick as it came it was gone and Harry had retaken control over his emotions.

Steadying himself, Harry came to the next and last person on his list: Bellatrix Lestrange. To anybody else in the room at that time, Harry would have looked like he had blanked for the third time since he had woken up screaming that night, but Harry was deep in thought. As much as he hated Bellatrix for what she had done to the Longbottoms many years ago and what she had done to Neville just three weeks ago, he couldn't find a reason to blame her for Sirius's death.

True she had shot the spell that pushed Sirius into that veil, but Harry knew that wasn't her intention. They were playing like two cousins should be playing: to see who was strongest and who the better duellist was. What other Death Eater would shoot stunning and disarming spells in a supposed battle to the death. Sirius just happened to be standing in front of the veil when the spell hit him, falling into the unknown.

Harry had been able to re-examine his memories many times ever since his arrival back at the Dursleys. Bellatrix's face showed pure delight at the victory, but was betrayed by her eyes. The second Sirius was hit with the spell, Harry could swear he saw relief in her eyes, just before turning to pain and sadness which finally turned blank, all of which lasted a total of a second.

Harry couldn't understand the range of emotion Bellatrix had experience within that second. How could a person feel delighted, relieved, sadden then nothing all within a second then turned around and start duelling with Kingsley Shacklebolt like nothing happened. He would have to ask her the next time he saw her, the problem was to try and stop her from killing him long enough to ask her.

Harry gave his head a little shake, then turned his attention to the other letters on his desk. Harry picked one at random and noticed from the handwriting on the envelope that it was from Hermione. All of Hermione's previous letters were the same; they all started with a fully detailed list of her past week's revision and study schedule. Then as an after thought, asked Harry how he was feeling and why hadn't he responded fully to her past letters?

Harry turned around and tossed Hermione's unopened letter to the other end of his room missing his trashcan by three feet. He wasn't going to waste his time with another one of her letters any time soon.

Next was Ron's letter, which were the worse of them all. You'd think he had forgotten everything that had happened to Harry during the past year; and knowing Ron, that was a distinct possibility. All the letters started with a mindless babble of Quidditch facts then turn into a rant about how Hermione was in mortal danger because of her correspondence with Viktor Krum. And all his letters ended with the words "Why are you ignoring me, write back more than four bloody words." The unopened letter landed even farther from the trashcan than Hermione's.

Then it was Ginny's turn, her letters were far better than Ron or Hermione's were, but still a waste of time. Although they all started by telling Harry she understood how he must feel at the moment, they were just empty words. She described what was happening back at the Burrow in full detail and how Ron was sulking because Hermione was thinking of visiting Viktor Krum in Bulgaria during the summer. She didn't blame him for not writing back much, she was just ecstatic that he was writing back to her at all, even if it was always the same four words.

Ginny's unopened letter hit the trashcan but didn't go in. Although she wrote some encouraging and comforting thoughts, Harry was not in the mood to read them at the moment. Next to last was Remus's letter. Remus seemed like he was taking Sirius's death worse than everybody else was, including Harry. They all went on and on about how he missed Sirius and begged Harry not to blame himself, because no one else blamed him in the slightest.

Remus begged Harry not to keep everything bottled up inside, and start corresponding with him, so they could talk about how they felt and begin healing. Harry was having enough trouble dealing with everything without having to deal with a grieving werewolf at the same time. Remus's untouched letter was the first in four days to make it into the trashcan on the first try, bringing a small satisfied smirk on Harry's face.

Picking up the last letter he received the day before, Harry noticed that he didn't recognise the handwriting on the envelope, which only stated 'Harry'. Realising that he had nothing to lose and nothing else to do at the moment, Harry opened the envelope and took the single parchment inside and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I realise I'm the last person you would like to speak to right now, but I beg you to hear me out. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I'm the very last person on Earth worthy of forgiveness. If I thought that I would have any chance of one-day receiving your forgiveness, I would go on bended knee and beg for all of eternity if necessary._

_What I am requesting of you is a chance to explain all my past actions to you, with the small hope that you would one day believe me. Then to submit to you will, with any and all punishment you would see fit, may it be merciless torture or slow painful death. I would be ready to swear a Witch's oath that everything stated in this letter is the truth._

_I see little chance in you accepting my offer but I make it aware of any and all consequences our meeting would produce. I truly hope that one day you accept and we can meet again, if nothing more than to kill me._

_If you decide to accept my proposal we may meet at any time or place at your convenience. Included in the envelope is a Reverse Portkey in the shape of a small ring. I wear it's double at all times, ready for our eventual meeting. All you have to do, is hold the ring in your hand and say: "Sirius Black," and I will be transported at your location immediately to begin our meeting, then to be done with as you see fit._

_B.B._

Harry's face showed confusion, reaching in the envelope, he grabbed a small woman's ring, which he examined critically for a long moment. It was a delicate gold band with a single precious stone. Seeing noting spectacular or strange about the ring, Harry put it down on his desk and reread the letter again and again to try and figure it out.

For the sake of his own life, Harry couldn't figure it out. Who was this 'B.B.' woman, and what in the hell was she talking about? He had never even heard of a Reverse Portkey before today, and supposedly one was sitting on his desk ready for him to summon an unknown Witch, for unknown reasons.

If every thing stated in the letter was true, Harry couldn't put his mind around it. The lack of sleep was not helping much either. Harry knew that he should put the letter and Portkey out of his mind for now, and return to them when he'd be well rested and able to think strait. But curiosity was getting the better of him, and could think of nothing else.

Harry didn't know anyone with the initials "B.B." let alone someone who would feel as guilty as this woman was supposedly feeling. If Harry was reading the letter correctly this Witch had something to do with Sirius, why else use his name to activate the Reverse Portkey?

As Harry understood it, she wanted to explain to him her past actions, then would consent to any punishment Harry saw fit? Although Harry didn't feel like torturing or killing anyone at the moment… Well, maybe Voldemort or Kreacher. He just couldn't stop being curious about this unknown Witch.

As Harry was reaching for the Reverse Portkey a sudden thought appeared in his mind that should have appeared long before now. In fact it should have been his first thought. The Witch being summoned could be anyone, from Voldemort himself to any of his loyal Death Eaters (Been there, done that) ready to kill him or worse. Why bother sending a regular Portkey that would send Harry to Voldemort, when they could send a strange Portkey to Bring Voldemort himself in Harry's bedroom? If nothing else, the look on Harry's face would be worth the time and extra effort for Voldemort, wouldn't it?

Then another thought appeared in Harry's mind. Why didn't Voldemort just bother to send a Portkey in a letter before now? Or better yet, send a letter that would be the Portkey itself, activating as soon as Harry touched it. An easy way to finally capture and kill The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry stopped for a moment, and reached the conclusion that a Ward or two was in place around number 4 Privet Drive to stop things like Portkeys from entering or activating.

Makes sense really, Dumbledore may be a manipulating, lying bastard, but he wasn't dumb… Well, most of the time anyway. That's probably why someone sent this new type of Portkey to Harry. They knew that a regular Portkey wouldn't reach Him or simply wouldn't work,

Strangely enough, the thought that Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters arriving by Portkey in Harry's bedroom didn't seem all that bad. As hard as he tried, Harry couldn't find a reason to continue on living. His so-called friends were more loyal to Dumbledore than they'd ever been to him. People praising him one minute then calling for his head the next. Living his life under a microscope for the whole world (Well, the Wizarding World anyway) to judge and critique his every action.

Couldn't turn around without making the front page of the Daily Prophet for scratching his nose. But more importantly, Harry couldn't imagine any woman wanting to share her life and love with him unless attracted by his fame or his bank vault. Was he destined to live the rest of his life alone and miserable? Surrounded by people that wanted to use and abuse him in various ways? Death would be a welcome change, an end, and a chance to finally rest. Maybe he would even be able to get his revenge on Kreacher in the afterlife… Well, if there is an afterlife.

Standing up, Harry walked to the window and closed it. Looking outside the window, he wondered briefly who was on guard duty then shut the curtains closed. He didn't want Hedwig to arrive from hunting and face the wrath of Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters, just because she happened to be his Owl. She would find a new home eventually, maybe with Hagrid or Hermione? Hedwig would decide herself; Harry owed her that much at least.

Thinking of Hedwig was starting to make Harry lose control of his emotions; she was his first and only true friend. She had stuck by him through all the bad times and had always kept him good company when he needed it. But she would eventually be happy with someone else. She would have an easier life than she could ever have with him, just like she deserved.

"She'll thank me someday…won't she?" Harry wondered for a moment, trying to find a note of conviction somewhere. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Then in the deep crevices of his mind, Harry found what he was looking for.

"I'm tired of doing what's right, it's time to do what's easy… I deserve that much."

Harry turned around and went back to his desk and sat down on his chair. Harry turned his head to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand and noticed that it was just past three in the morning. Next to the alarm clock he saw his Wand resting peacefully. Harry was about to stand up to retrieve his Wand, when he decided to leave it where it was, if he chicken-out at the last moment, he didn't want to have the option of defending himself. And with his luck, his underage use of magic would probably get him expelled from school or sent to Azkaban for life.

Harry picked up the Reverse Portkey and examined it again. It was strange that something so small and beautiful would be the end of him and probably a very painful end too. He waited a good twenty minutes staring at the ring, making sure he wasn't changing his mind. And during this time, his resolve only strengthened with every passing moment. Harry closed his hand into a fist, trapping the small ring inside. And for the first time in a month, Harry's face turn out a faint smile, welcoming his end.

Barely above a whisper, in a voice full of resolve and conviction, Harry said two small words… Two small words that had changed Harry's life for the better at the end of his third year at Hogwarts... Two small words which on this night, would change everything again.

"Sirius Black."

Still sitting at his desk, Harry waited for a moment, and suddenly out of the corner of his left eye, a woman appeared out of thin air. The woman had her back to him and was standing barefoot less than three feet away from Harry.

Her back still facing him, Harry noticed that her hair was the darkest of blacks and started strait, contouring her head perfectly then at her shoulders, expanded slightly in waves ending in the middle of her back. Continuing downwards, Harry noticed that she wasn't wearing very much, only a very short and tight, black satin slip, exposing the longest legs that Harry and ever seen. And even though it was still pretty dark in his room, Harry could still see that she was very pale.

As though she could sense Harry staring at her, she slowly turned around finding Harry's bright green eyes staring at her. She found herself unable to stare back and her eyes dropped to find the floor.

Recognising her, Harry froze for a moment before finding his voice.

"Bellatrix!?" 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I would like to give special thanks to "Black Sabbath", to whom I listened exclusively all through writing this chapter (The live reunion double CD, for those who just have to know).


	2. Meeting with Bella

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling and various others own everything, I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'm already poor and miserable.

**Chapter Two - Meeting with Bella**

**By MasterKtulu**

"Bellatrix!?"

Harry could not believe it, Bellatrix Lestrange was standing half naked in the middle of his bedroom and was for some reason staring at the floor like it was tilled with Goblin gold. She looked a lot better than the last time Harry had seen her. She still had that haunted look Azkaban gave its guests, but there was no mistake about it. No matter how she looked, that was not what was puzzling Harry, it was the way she was acting. Gone was the psychotic torturer speaking in a baby voice, this was a calm, almost shy Bellatrix Lestrange. Yeah, Harry couldn't figure it out either.

Harry head was going a mile a minute trying to figure out what was going on. Then he acknowledged that he didn't have enough information to figure the situation out, so he decided to do something about it. In a confident voice he asked.

"Well Bella, I didn't expect to see you here tonight… You don't mind if I call you Bella do you?"

Bellatrix's head shot up, her eyes finally finding Harry and whispered:

"No, I don't mind Harry."

She had a weird look in her face that Harry couldn't identify, so he pretended he didn't noticed and continued.

"Good!… I knew not to expect Wormtail, this is far too important to your Lord for him to fuck up somehow. I was expecting either a mindless Death Eater or Voldemort himself, but not you. I don't know why I didn't expect you to be the one to come, I just didn't. I suppose using Black as your last name would explain the initials in the letter, but not why you would use your maiden name."

Bellatrix just stood there looking at Harry with the same strange look on her face. Forgetting about Bellatrix's strange stare, Harry finally noticed something that he should have noticed strait away, she didn't have her Wand drawn.

Bellatrix had her Wand with her; Harry noticed it resting in its Holster attached on her right arm, ready to be summoned at a moment's notice. Harry turned his face away from Bellatrix for the first time since her arrival to look at his nightstand next to his bed.

"It would seem Bella, that you have me at a disadvantage…"

Bellatrix turned her head slowly to follow Harry's gaze, and rested on the nightstand. On a closer inspection, she realised to what Harry was referring to. His Wand was resting peacefully on his nightstand, well away from Harry's reach. And not for the first time that night, Bellatrix was confused. Turning her head back to Harry, she notice that he was already staring at her.

"Even if I had my Wand with me, and I decided to use it to defend myself against whatever you have planed for me… And won. The Ministry would probably hold a full criminal trial, hell bent on expelling me from Hogwarts or worse… Frankly I don't need the hassle or the publicity. Oh!… You should put silencing charms around my room, unless you want a couple of Muggles banging on the door, shouting their mouths off waking the entire neighbourhood."

At Harry's last word, Bellatrix drew her Wand and put strong silencing charms around the room and for good measure put a locking charm on the door. She looked over to Harry to find a smile on his face and giving her a slit nod of approval.

This look he gave her confused her even more if possible. Why was he acting this way? Was he so distraught that he wanted to die? Bellatrix turned away, and started walking away from Harry towards his nightstand. Picked the Wand with her left hand and examined it critically. Muttering long-winded words, she started doing strange motions with her own Wand towards his and a purple glow started emanating form Harry's Wand then died. She examined his Wand again looking satisfied then put her Wand back in it's resting place and started walking towards a slightly confused Harry.

"Every new Wand is enchanted with a special and strong spell designed to inform the Ministry of Magic of its use while not within a two mile radius of Hogwarts. When the owner of the Wand turns seventeen, the enchantment disables automatically. The Wand in question waits for a new underage owner to be its possessor before activating the spell again. What I've just done, is a very powerful Confundus charm to trick the Wand that it's owner and all of it's future owners are always over seventeen years of age."

Bellatrix said all of this in what Harry called a Hermione lecture voice. She stopped before Harry and handed him his Wand with a somewhat weary blank face.

Still sitting at his desk, Harry looked at his Wand in Bellatrix's outstretched hand, then looked up to her face…

Bellatrix was looking carefully at Harry who was staring at his Wand in her hand. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers and she gave him a slow nod.

Harry picked up the offered Wand and said with an unsure voice:

"Er… Thanks?"

"Your welcome Harry." Bellatrix said in a hesitant voice:

"So… I can use magic now without Fudge trying to send me to Azkaban?"

"Yes." Bellatrix said simply.

Harry gave a short flick of his Wand forgetting to say any words and his whole bed levitated a few feet above the floor before coming to rest again without a sound.

Bellatrix was dumbstruck, Harry Potter had just levitated his bed without any words or the correct Wand movements, and he did it like it was nothing. She was brought back to the situation at hand when Harry spoke again.

"Well, let's see if any Ministry Owls come by in the next five minutes… I swear they must keep some Owls on reserve just for me with pre-made expulsion letters already addressed and signed, waiting to be delivered."

Bellatrix gave a small inaudible chuckle at Harry's statement before bringing her emotional mask back on.

"Er… Excuse my confusion Bella, but why did you do that? Does Voldemort want to recruit me again or does he want a good show without Dumbledore or the Aurors showing up?"

"The Dark Lord didn't send me here Harry. He doesn't know about the letter or the Portkey I sent you. There is much he doesn't know where I'm concerned…"

"Like the fact that you arrived at his mortal enemy's bedroom half naked for a friendly little chat?"

At this, Bellatrix did something that Harry thought she couldn't physically do: she blushed and for the second time that night, her eyes found the floor quite entertaining.

"I was in bed asleep when you summoned me with the Reverse Portkey… I added something to the Portkey's design for the one being summoned to always arrive at their destination standing up. Otherwise if the one summoned were sitting or lying down like I was it wouldn't be a very comfortable landing. The Portkey's activation woke me up but I was still a little groggy, and it took a little while before I figured where I was and why. I didn't expect for you to use it, let alone so soon."

"Well that explains some of it. And here I was ready to be tortured and killed tonight… Well, the night is still young… What now?" Harry asked.

"Everything in my letter was the truth Harry, I meant it all. If you want, I'll perform a Witch's Oath for you right now if that's what it takes for you to believe and thrust me."

Harry had read about Witch's Oaths before. From what he remembered, it was a small ritual a willing Witch could perform to ensure the receiver of the ritual various promises by the caster's choosing. And if any of the promises were broken at any time after the ritual the consequences weren't very good. He didn't remember every detail but he knew it couldn't be reversed or conquered by anything,

"Alright Bella… I'd be willing to accept a Witch's Oath from you if you're willing to perform one."

At this Bellatrix gave Harry a surprise look, then gave way to a small smile. She hadn't thought it would be so easy to get Harry to listen to her. Then she frowned slightly and spoke to Harry in a questioning voice.

"You can use your Wand without getting in trouble Harry. I was sure that you would start cursing and yelling at me as soon as you saw me. Not sit there all calm and defenceless like you don't have a care in the world. Why aren't you cursing me into oblivion for Sirius's death? I won't stop you, I don't have the right."

"Simple, because I don't blame you for his death. I know you didn't mean to kill him Bella, I saw it in your eyes… But we can talk about that after the ritual."

Bellatrix slowly nodded, took her Wand out and conjured a strange knife with Runes on the hilt. Then returned her Wand back in its holster and took the knife in her right hand. She took a silent moment trying to find some resolve and said in a very serious voice:

"I Bellatrix Black, swear by my blood…"

At this point, Bellatrix slowly dragged the knife deeply all along her left forearm right through her Dark Mark and the blood from the deep cut flowed like a river to the floor.

"To speak only of truth evermore to Harry Potter by Penalty of…"

Bellatrix looked at Harry in a way that said: "Your choice."

Harry thought for a moment before speaking.

"Pain…"

Bellatrix nodded, put the knife in her left hand and continued.

"I Bellatrix Black, also swear by my blood…"

Again, Bellatrix slowly dragged the knife but this time deeply all along her right forearm and the blood joined it's brother on the floor to form an ever-expanding pool.

"To stay true and loyal evermore to Harry Potter by penalty of…"

"Death." Harry said without any hesitation.

Bellatrix simply nodded and dropped her knife to floor with a loud clang. She dropped both of her arms to her side, blood still flowing and closed her eyes.

Harry stared at the bleeding Bellatrix, unsure if the ritual was complete or not. She was standing there her eyes closed, the blood showing no sign of stopping. She was paler than she usually was and now started shaking slightly, weaving back and forth about to lose consciousness. Harry wasn't sure what to do; he tried to remember anything else about the ritual that he had read about in one of Hermione's study session years ago.

Then it finally came to him, the Witches who would perform the ritual would not stop bleeding until the ritual's receiver (In this case Harry) would heal the cuts thus accepting the Witch's Oath or let the Witch die from blood loss.

Harry quickly sat up and pointed his Wand at Bellatrix's left forearm and muttered a healing charm, which easily healed the deep cut across her Dark Mark. Then he turned his attention to her right forearm and did the same leaving only two faint scars.

Bellatrix's dizziness caused by the blood loss got the better of her started to fall but harry was at her side in an instant. Quickly grabbing her by her small waist tried to help her steady herself but quickly lost. She became a dead weight and could only fight to remain conscious. Harry dragged her to his bed, laid her in and tucked her under the covers.

Bellatrix was still conscious, but could do nothing else. Harry sat by her side and put his hand on her forehead not knowing what else to do. After a while he took her left forearm and examined one of the cuts she had made to herself. The cut ran right through her Dark Mark, then Harry noticed something rather strange. He wasn't sure; he didn't inspect Dark Mark's every day but Bellatrix's Dark Mark looked somehow different than it should be. He put it out of his mind for now and concentrated on Bellatrix's well being.

"Are you alright Bella?" Harry said in what he thought was a neutral voice.

"Yes, I just need to lie down for a minute, thank you for your concern."

Harry simply nodded.

"I didn't think you'd go through with it, I'm impressed."

Bellatrix gave Harry a small smile but said nothing. She lay there trying to gather herself for a few minutes before attempting what she had planned to say to Harry if ever he would summon her.

"Now that the Oath has been completed, I'll repeat what I said earlier… All of what I wrote to you in the letter was the truth. And every thing I stated tonight is also the truth. Would you help me sit up?"

Harry nodded and helped her sit up; he put the pillow behind her back so she could rest comfortably against the headboard of his bed.

"Thanks."

Bellatrix now looked right into Harry's eyes and became very serious.

"Harry, the best place to begin this story is at the beginning… I ask you to try to let me finish before you ask any questions. It's hard to talk about my past, and once I start it's easier if I just keep going."

Harry nodded and let her start, not intending to interrupt her.

"I have two older sisters, Andromeda who is the eldest, and Narcissa who the middle one. We were all very different from each other, but we all had two things in common; we were all expected by our family to join the 'Cause': To join with V-Voldemort… To rid the world of all Muggles, and enslave all Muggle-born Wizards until none were left. And secondly, we were all expected to marry on the day of our sixteenth birthday the Men that our parents had arranged for us. Having three daughters from 'The noble and most ancient house of Black' our parents had the pick of all the best and richest Pureblood families who had a son."

"But Andromeda had her own ideas, she didn't hate Muggles and she actually had a secret Muggle-born boyfriend. And also it didn't help that she and the black sheep of the family, Sirius were always good friends. The Pureblood she was promised to marry disgusted her. So the day before her sixteen birthday, the day she was supposed to marry her 'Perfect' little Death Eater, she ran away to live with her boyfriend's Muggle family. She married this Tonks fellow a year later, after graduating from Hogwarts."

"Well to say our mother wasn't happy would be the understatement of the century. But Narcissa would make our mother proud, and forget about Andromeda. She knew that Narcissa had Lucius Malfoy wrapped around her little finger and would never let go. But it wasn't always so, it took some hard work from Narcissa for it to be accomplished. The Malfoys were richer and more powerful than the Blacks had ever been. There union was considered was very, very important to our mother and father. So one day when Narcissa was eleven at her first year at Hogwarts, she sent home a letter to our mother saying that Lucius, who was in his seventh year at the time was thinking of backing out of the arranged Marriage."

"The 'wonderful' mother that she was, our mother sent her own 'eleven' year old daughter instructions to spread her legs and satisfy the seventeen year old Malfoy in any and every way he wanted. As much as she wanted to keep the Malfoy heir as her future husband, Narcissa was still an inexperienced eleven-year-old girl. So she did the only thing that a 'good' Black would do… She placed one of her fellow female classmates a week under the Imperius curse and gave them to Lucius on a silver platter while she watched and learned. After he was done, she would place healing charms to fix any damage made, a memory charm for good measure then would lift the Imperius curse and pretended like nothing had happened."

Harry stared at Bellatrix telling her story with a feeling of mounting disgust. How could a human being do something like that let alone a eleven year old girl? She was a monster, she had no conscience, and no wonder Draco was the way he was. But it wasn't an excuse… Harry was raise by some of the worse Muggles in Britain and he couldn't ever do half the things that Draco ever said or did, it wasn't in him… Was it?

Harry was brought out of his musings by Bellatrix's voice.

"Well after Lucius saw what a 'wonderful' asset she would be as a wife, he made sure he didn't lose her at any cost. Our mother was so proud at what Narcissa had done to keep the Malfoy heir from finding another wife; she gave Narcissa a huge party the next time she came home from Hogwarts. Imagine that, a mother celebrating their daughter's part in the rape of Merlin knows how many little girls. But what our mother was most proud about, was that Narcissa had managed to keep her own 'virtue' until their wedding night. I hear Lucius still likes them young, and Narcissa is only too happy to supply him with a fresh batch every now and then…"

"Well, for our mother this meant she had a traitor for a daughter, and another as a true Black, which left me somewhere in the middle. I didn't like Muggles but I didn't hate them either. I had met some Muggle-born wizards that had rubbed me the wrong way, but most were okay. I didn't see what the big deal was. I keep myself out of it, mostly spending my time in the library. I loved learning spells that were long thought forgotten and learning enchantments or curse of all kinds, I still do actually. I was just a big bookworm, the first in the history of the Blacks to be sorted in Ravenclaw."

"My mother knew that there was a chance I would turn traitor like Andromeda, so she made my decision for me. A week before my sixteenth birthday I had everything already planned and ready to go. I had contacted Andromeda in secret asking her for a place to live outside of Hogwarts until I turned seventeen. She and her husband had accepted instantly, and I was all ready and packed to leave that night in secret when my mother called for me. I arrived and she starts yelling at me, saying she knew that I had contacted Andromeda and was preparing to leave and turn traitor. Saying she would not stand there and let another one of her daughter give the Blacks a bad name by abandoning my engagement and my family…"

"My mother drew her Wand and before I knew what was happening, I was under the Imperius curse. She gave me pretty basic instructions, to go about my business like usual and to always do what the family expected of me. So there I was back in my room unpacking and sending a letter to Andromeda telling her that I had changed my mind and I was going through with the wedding. I knew everything that was doing on but I just didn't care in my state of bliss, except for my mother's orders. I just didn't care, so much so that I didn't even try to fight the curse at first."

"A week later, my husband to be and I were getting married. Outside I was the happiest that I had ever been, but on the inside the bliss was starting to lift just a little. After the wedding, my mother asked to speak to Rodolphus and me alone, he thought that she wanted to give us some marriage advice like his mother had just done a few minutes before. But she explained to him of what she had done to me the week before and why. My mother had been worried about his reaction but to her delight he was ecstatic about it. He had just gotten himself a wife that would do anything he commanded with her mother's blessing to boot. The only thing he had to do, was to periodically re-enforce the curse, give me my instructions again and add a few of his own if he wanted."

"And he didn't wait long before giving me some of his own instructions, I can assure you of that. Rodolphus was a fanatical supporter of the Dark Lord and of the 'Cause'. So first thing he did was to instruct me to obey the Dark Lord and to do anything in my power to help him achieve his goal at any cost, so I did. I joined the Death Eaters, I went up in rank very quickly, I volunteered for every crazy mission that no one in their right mind would want to take and I did them well. Of course I did them, I was out of my mind, and the only thing I wanted to do was to please my Master."

"I was powerful, skilful and brutal… I showed no mercy, every Auror alive feared me almost as much as they feared the Dark Lord himself. Soon my 'Lord' noticed, and began to teach me every thing he knew. I was his best and most lethal Death Eater. I had proven myself beyond all others, and I was rewarded with vast amount of dark knowledge. To tell you the truth Harry… Even if I hated what I was doing under the Imperius curse, I loved learning obscure spells so much, it was almost worth it…"

Bellatrix went silent, put her chin on her chest and looked anywhere except towards Harry. He knew she was ashamed about feeling that way, but Harry understood all to well; He was far from perfect himself. The odd thoughts of power and revenge were always in his mind but he just chose to not act or dwell too much on them.

Harry took Bellatrix's chin in his hand and raised it so they could look in each other's eyes. In a reassuring and calming voice Harry spoke.

"Go on Bella… I'm listening."

Bellatrix's pupils grew wide and gave Harry a big thankful smile. That was exactly what she had needed to hear at that very moment.

"A year after joining the Death Eaters, I experienced the worst day of my life, but it lead to best years of my life. It was not long after you conquered over V-Voldemort… It was barley a year since my wedding; I was only seventeen… Harry, have you… Have you ever heard what I was caught by the Aurors doing? What I was put in Azkaban for?"

Harry nodded and said only two words:

"The Longbottoms."

Bellatrix nodded grimly.

"Good… I… I didn't want to have to relive it again. Well as you probably know that I was found guilty and was sent to Azkaban but for the first time in over a year, I was free. My mother never told anyone not even my father of what she had done to me. Rodolphus was the same, he never even told his brother Rabastan of his little secret. Even V-V-Voldemort… Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!!!"

Bellatrix almost screamed the last one, her voice full of determination.

"There… I… I think I can move on now. Like I was saying, even Voldemort never suspected I was acting under the Imperius. I broke free after about a month in Azkaban, I was finally free. The Dementors didn't affect me that bad either, they made me relive all that last year under the curse but I knew they were just memories. Reliving memories of your past actions no matter what actions they are, is far better than being under the Imperius curse."

"I spent fourteen wonderful years of freedom in Azkaban, don't get me wrong Harry, I didn't like Azkaban but I had seen worse. Then he came for us… As fate would have it, he freed Rodolphus first and gave him a Wand and told him to free the rest of us. Well, he was maybe more insane than before, but Rodolphus hadn't forgotten about me. He came to me first and placed the Imperius curse back on me, then we freed the others together. So it began, my nightmare started over again. I lost all hope Harry, I gave up and stopped fighting the curse completely."

"Then three weeks ago we fought against you and your friends at the Department of Mysteries, and a miracle happened… I saw Sirius again. If there were any single person who would understand my situation, it would be Sirius. Who better than my dear cousin to reveal all that had happen to me? I knew it would be a hard for even him to believe me, but if anyone would believe me, it would be Sirius, and he was my only hope."

"I fought against the curse like I had never fought before, I had to speak to Sirius, and I had to make him understand. Then we started to duel with each other, I couldn't stop myself, and the only thing I could manage to do was to keep myself from using dark magic on him. And when I was an inch away from finally braking the curse, it was to see Sirius fall into the veil… I was too late… He was gone… I had lost my beloved cousin and my only hope. The curse took full hold of me again, and I think you know the rest of what happened that night."

It was Harry's turn to nod grimly.

"Then fate finally smiled at me, a little too late but I took it all the same. My mother had died during my stay at Azkaban and Rodolphus was again siting in an Azkaban cell. There was no one left to re-enforce the curse, or even knew of my condition. A week after our battle at the Department of Mysteries, I was able to completely break free of the curse. I acted like the usual crazy bitch I was, I didn't wait this long just to get killed by Voldemort if he found out the truth. I didn't know where to go or what to do, but then it suddenly came to me, Harry Potter… You! It was hard to get here, but here I am…"

"Er… Harry, I caused my own cousin's death because my will wasn't strong enough to fight the curse. I removed your godfather from this world, I took him away from you Harry… I'm so sorry Harry. If I could go back in time Harry , I would go and kill myself in Azkaban and nothing of this would have happened, and he'd still be alive. It didn't go the way I would have liked it to, but thanks to you Harry, I'm free and in your debt forever. If I could bring back Sirius, believe me I would Harry, but I can't. The only thing that I can give you is my life…"

"Well I think I'm done Harry, you gave me a chance to explain all my past actions to you and I think I just did. Thank you for not interrupting Harry, and because of the Witch's Oath, I am unable to lie or betray you for now and forever. Now it's time for my part of the bargain… I submit my mind, body and soul to your will Harry. My fate is in your hands, for now and forever. Torture me, kill me, do anything to me or ask anything of me, I am yours, and yours alone."

Bellatrix drew her Wand and presented it to Harry who took it.

"I give you my Wand Harry, I have no right to have a mean to defend myself against your will."

"Bella… take your Wand back, I have no desire to torture you or to kill you. You gave me a Witch's Oath guaranteeing me your honesty and your loyalty forever… then you willingly give me your body, mind and soul to do as I wish, again forever. I have a great need of someone that I can trust at the moment and I just can't trust my so-called friends… Their loyalty is to Dumbledore. And to Dumbledore and his Order I'm just a weapon to be used and forgotten, if not worse. All the rest of them use me for their own ambitions, not caring the toll it takes on me."

For the first time that night, Harry looked down instead of staring at Bellatrix.

"I need someone to share my battles and my secrets with… Someone to share my… Share my life with. If you accept, I would like that person to be you Bella. I honestly think that Sirius would have believed you, and would understand my need to have someone like you in my life. I've been lied to and betrayed so many times that I need someone who wouldn't be able to even if they wanted to. And I might be wrong but I get the feeling that you might need me more than I could ever need you. You seem to be desperate to have any kind of normalcy in your life. But that is something I know I can't give you Bella… My life is anything but normal."

"You're wrong Harry… You're… You're just what I need… If you're serious about your offer, I accept without hesitation. I promise to always be by your side no matter what. Battles against Voldemort or Dumbledore I don't care, I shall be by your side. I shall take all secrets you deem me worthy of to my grave. And I would like us to share our lives together in 'any' way you feel is right, for as long as you'll have me."

Harry, finally looked up and gave Bellatrix a genuine smile.

"I was and am serious about my offer, welcome to my life Bella, with everything it entails."

Bellatrix gave a huge smile at this, threw herself at Harry and smothered him in a bone-crushing hug. She rested her head on his chest and started to cry tears of joy. Her meeting with Harry had gone a million times better than she could have ever imagined. She was so happy; she couldn't remember the last time she had felt half this happy, if ever.

"You won't regret it Harry, I promise… I promise… If it's the last thing I do, I'll make you happy, I swear."

"I know Bella, I know… Now, would you be so kind as explain a little more about this."

Harry opened his left fist and revealed to her the small ring he had used that night to summon her.

"There were many hurdles before we could meet face to face Harry. It took a little time before I could figure out a way to get here and meet with you. With all the different Wards in place around your house and also around your entire neighbourhood, I couldn't get a mile near here with any of the regular means with or without alerting Dumbledore and his little Order. I needed something new to get by the wards and Dumbledore, and for once being a know-it-all bookworm had its uses. It took me a week to dream up and build that Reverse Portkey and another week to find the right words to write to you in the letter I sent… And now I'm finally here."

Bellatrix gave Harry a shy smile, then suddenly frowned as if realising something and continued.

"Even now that I'm in your bedroom Harry, I'm stuck here. The wards keep me unable to leave by regular means, and if I did try, I'm sure Dumbledore would be alerted immediately. The only thing I can think of, is that you would have to step outside all the Wards and summon me with the ring again. That Portkey is permanent you know, and I still wear its double. As long as you keep your half, you will always be able to summon me at your location no mater where I am or where you are."

Hiding his embarrassment at being so ignorant about his still New World, Harry asked:

"Er… Bella? What about different kinds of magic's… I know for a fact that House Elves can Apparate in and out of this house, just like they do at Hogwarts."

"Yeah… What's your point Harry?"

"Well, what about Goblin magic?"

"Well yeah, it's about the same, both House Elf and Goblin magic work on different principals than Wizard magic. So they have no problems going through Wizard made Wards of almost any kind. But I don't see how it helps us leave here undetected, if at all."

Harry gave a reassuring smile to Bellatrix, and answered her question with a question of his own.

"So a Goblin Portkey would get both of us through all the Wards here undetected?"

Bellatrix gave him a curious look for a moment, then finally asked:

"Er…yeah, it would… Don't tell me you have a Goblin Portkey?"

"Yeah I do actually, they sent me one yesterday with a letter saying I had to go to Gringotts because I needed to fill some paperwork and some… Other things…"

"Wow! I've never even heard of someone that owned one, I wasn't even sure they were real. Harry, Goblins only give those out supposedly to their most trusted and I mean really most trusted clients. They supposedly bypass all of the Goblin Wards around Gringotts. They've given you a way to enter Gringotts day or night, anytime you want. They don't just give those out to just anyone, no matter who and how rich they are. And if I'm not mistaken, Goblin Portkeys are permanent and also work both ways. Meaning, you can enter Gringotts anytime you want by saying the given activation keyword, and you can return to wherever you left from in the first place by just saying an other given keyword. What the bloody hell did you have to do for them to give you one of those? They give those out for life too; it's almost like they made you an honorary Goblin or something. But they hate Wizards… I don't know why they would give you one of…"

Bellatrix suddenly stopped and realised that Harry had said something peculiar earlier and asked:

"Harry? Er… What… What other things?"

"Sirius's last will." Harry said simply."

"Oh! Harry, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay Bella, it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you."

They both paused for a moment, and then Harry said:

"Well, I don't know about you Bella but I'm pretty tired, I've been up half the night."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too…"

"I know it's a small bed but do you mind sharing it with me Bella? I don't feel like sleeping on the floor. And I swear I won't grab anything or anything…"

"I don't mind sharing the bed with you Harry, and to tell you the truth, I think… I think I'd even enjoy it…"

Bellatrix gave Harry a very suggestive smile that Harry could not interpret for the life of him. While lying down, Bellatrix moved over to make room on the bed, and waited for Harry to slip inside the covers.

Harry returned his Wand to his nightstand and with a distracted wave of his hand, the light illuminating the room coming from the candle on his desk extinguished. Lying down, he turned on his side to face Bellatrix, and even in the darkness he could see that she too was resting on her side facing him. With nothing to lose and feeling pretty brave at the moment, Harry reached for Bellatrix, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly to cuddle her.

Bellatrix's body tensed up immediately but as she thought about the person who was holding her, her body relaxed and welcomed the new sensation. She wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him if possible even closer than he already had her. She felt safer than she had ever been anywhere or with anyone else. Ecstatic about the fact that she was cuddling for the very first time in her life, she rested her head next to Harry's and whispered in his ear.

"Harry… You can grab anything you want you know… For now and forever, everything I have belongs to you… And only you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Over 6000 words… If any of my former school teachers could see me now…

Thanks to those who reviewed, I was pleasantly surprised at the reception the first chapter received only a few days after I posted it. I won't be acknowledging or responding to reviews unless I use one of their suggestions (That I was not already planning on using before reading the review) in a future chapter or if they point me to where I messed up (Holes in my plot). I prefer to concentrate my free time on writing the story. But don't think that reviews are not appreciated, because they are. I hope you all understand.

I hope all of those who liked the first chapter, will like the direction I'm heading with my story after reading the second chapter. As you can probably tell by now, my version of Bellatrix is still a dark witch, just not insanely pure evil like in OotP. My version of Harry will definitely be dark and will eventually do some very bad things but just won't be a Voldemort clone trying to take over the world. And because Bellatrix will be Harry's "love interest", she can't remain an insane evil bitch (Unless Harry is evil too), so I had to change her somehow. The Imperius curse was just the first thing I thought of…

Just so you all know, I don't have a great big plot all planed out. I'm just going chapter to chapter trying not to mess up the story too much. I have a general (Very vague) idea to where I'm going with this story but it could all change at any time.


	3. The Morning After

**Uten**, thank you for your review, you made me notice something very important that I forgot to write about in my 2nd chapter. Since then I've re-posted the 2nd chapter with a few small revisions during the "Witch's Oath" scene pertaining to Bellatrix's Dark Mark. It doesn't answer your question outright but does acknowledge it. The answer will appear in a future chapter if I can ever get that far. Again, thank you for your use of vigilant eyes, and pointing me to where I messed up.

**Dragon Sword Master**, thank you for your review, great minds think alike… I think. Many of your suggestions for future chapters I've already been planning on using. Actually it's eerie that all except a very few of your suggestions, I've already been playing around in my head before I wrote a single word (What I call my general "very vague" idea for a plot). I won't tell which ones… That would spoil the surprise. Lastly, if I am correct and you do happen to have some sort of weird connection to my mind, please use it sparingly and responsibly.

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling and various others own everything, I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'm already poor and miserable.

**Chapter Three - The Morning After**

**By MasterKtulu**

"Hmmm…"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find another pair staring right back at him.

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Bellatrix said resting her head on Harry's chest and was already half on top of him.

For the first time since he could remember, Harry had experienced a restful night of sleep without any nightmares.

"Never better actually, thanks to you I think… Did you sleep well?" Harry asked noticing for the first time that he had his left arm wrapped tightly around Bellatrix.

"Best night of sleep I've ever had, and I definitely know it's because of you Harry."

Harry looked down; his left leg was resting in between Bellatrix's two legs and she was grinding him occasionally. His right arm was resting across his chest but his hand however was resting right in between Bellatrix's two buttocks. He was about to pull his hand away in horror, when her very pleased voice made him freeze.

"After what happened last night, I was getting worried that you didn't find me attractive. When you said you were pretty tired and wanted to go to bed, I didn't think you really wanted to go to sleep."

Harry had removed his hand about an inch when Bellatrix grabbed is hand and placed it back.

"Oh no you don't! I didn't wait all night to be groped just so you can tease me when you finally grab something. You're leaving that hand just were it is!"

Bellatrix could sense that Harry was tense and tried to alleviate his worries.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not made of glass. I wont break and you can't do anything wrong."

"I've… It's just I've never done anything like this before." Harry said embarrassed

"Really? I a bit surprised. Being famous Harry Potter, I would have thought that you would have taken advantage of opportunities that presented themselves before. I'm sure there are many girls at Hogwarts and beyond that would love a chance to spend a night with you."

"Er… Maybe?… But I've always thought that my first time should be with someone special."

"Am I special enough for you Harry?"

"Yes Bella, you are… We've haven't known each for even twenty-four hours but for some reason, I feel like I've known you for years. I can't explain it; I care for you greatly."

"I feel the same way Harry, and I don't know why either. I've never felt this way before, but I like it… Anyway, it doesn't matter that you don't have any experience Harry, everybody's got to learn sometime and we can learn together… I… I don't have much experience either… Well except for being raped under the Imperious curse for a year."

"Oh! Bella, I'm so sorry… I'll kill that fucking bastard the next time I see him. I'll make him suffer for a hundred years before I put him out of his misery. I'll make him beg for your forgiveness."

Bellatrix could sense the power radiating from Harry; she had never felt anything like it. His eyes were glowing, almost illuminating the entire room. He would have scared the living daylights out of Dumbledore and Voldemort at that moment, but Bellatrix for some reason felt perfectly safe. So safe that she felt like nothing was ever going to hurt her again, that Harry would always protect her.

"Thanks Harry… I'll enjoy seeing that."

"But… Er… What about… What about after your escaped from Azkaban…"

Bellatrix gave a wicked smile at this and said:

"Rodolphus's stay in Azkaban was far harder on him then it was on me. After we escaped, he noticed that he couldn't get it up anymore. Outside I was devastated; my 'perfect husband' was unable to pleasure me. But on the inside I was ecstatic; he couldn't rape me anymore. He didn't even touch me anymore after he found out… Anyway, back to our former subject… Don't worry Harry. you just have to follow your instincts, whatever they are. If you can't already tell, I'm willing to do whatever you want to do. Don't be embarrassed, whatever we do together is just between you and me, no one ever needs to know. If you do something I don't like which I seriously doubt will ever happen, I'll simply tell you. I'm ready and willing to let you try anything you want, and I'm sure I'll enjoy every minute of it."

Harry, believing her every word gave an exploratory squeeze of his right hand and started to caress Bellatrix's backside.

Bellatrix pressed her face against Harry's chest, and she moaned loudly as she caressed every bit of Harry she could reach. After a while she stopped caressing him, lifted her head and spoke.

"As much as I would love to do this all day Harry, we have much to do today. We'll be able to continue tonight though, I promise. Unless you plan on living here for the rest of your life, we'll need to find a safe and 'private' place to live. I don't feel like staying which a bunch of Muggles for the rest of my life. But if that's what you want… I guess I can adapt. From now on, I go where you go Harry."

Bellatrix had a big smile on her face that suddenly disappeared and gave way to a look of pure fear and tears started to roll down on both of her cheeks. Bellatrix push herself slightly away from Harry and started Babbling.

"Unless… Unless you changed your mind about me… I'll leave… You'll never have to see me again… I'm sorry I bothered you… I'm so sorry!"

Bellatrix was looking like she had suffered from a mental breakdown. She was about to get up to leave, when Harry took both his arms and wrapped them around her, gave her a small kiss on her forehead and said:

"Bella, you being in my life is the only certain thing I have right now, I'm not letting you go now or ever."

Bellatrix's teary eyes were staring in Harry's reassuring ones and hugged him like her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry Harry, since breaking the Imperious curse, I've had these mood swings. But they're much better than before, I shouldn't have them for much longer now."

"It's okay Bella, as long as we're together everything is okay."

Bellatrix's face split into a smile, buried her face in his chest and hugged Harry again.

"I think that we should pack up and shrink everything I own and use the Portkey and go to Gringotts today. I have no intention to live here one more moment than I absolutely have to. If we're gonna find a place to stay we'll need some gold. I'm sure I have enough to find us a nice and safe place to live. And we better do it soon before Dumbledore or Voldemort figures out what's going on."

At that moment there was a tapping at the window and a muffled screech.

"Oh! No…"

Harry jumped up from the bed and ran to the window. He opened the curtains then the window. A snowy Owl entered looking annoyed and flew to her perch.

"Hedwig! I'm so sorry…" Harry said as he closed the window and the curtains.

Hedwig was almost going berserk clicking her beak at Harry when she suddenly stopped and noticed they weren't alone.

"Girl, this is Bella… Bella is going to be living with us from now on."

Hedwig looked at Bellatrix carefully then turned around and put her head inside her wing and went to sleep.

"Don't worry Bella, she'll warm up to you with a little time."

"If you say so Harry… But I wouldn't bet on it."

Harry walked back to his bed, laid back down and pulled up the covers. Bellatrix cuddled him and shifted until they had the same position as they had before Hedwig's arrival.

"Continuing what I was saying… I haven't been able to go to Diagon Alley in three years. I'll need plenty of things… and you too. You're not going back to Voldemort to get your things; I'm not taking that chance. I have enough gold to last ten generations of Potters, so I have enough to buy you everything you need."

"I agree that I can't go back to Voldemort for my old things, but I have a bank vault Harry, I can buy my own stuff."

"No Bella, that gold belong to 'Dead-Man-Lestrange', and we'll have nothing to do with it. I'm taking care of you from now on."

Bellatrix pulled Harry close to her and said:

"I think I'll like being taken care of by you. Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome Bella, and… We might as well get Sirius will out of the way…"

"Oh! Harry… That can wait until your ready."

"No Bella, I need to do this as soon as possible. If I'm ever able to get over his death, I have to do this. I can't go on and feel sorry for myself forever."

"Okay, I'll be right there next to you, if you need any help. I'm never leaving your side Harry."

"But Bella, your still a wanted Death Eater, you can't just walk around Diagon Alley without an Auror or two noticing."

"Don't be silly Harry, I'm pretty good at human transfiguration you know. I'll change both our appearances, and no one will be able to recognise us."

"Okay Bella, but I'm sure they'll notice us no matter what our faces look like. Unless you think people will ignore a beautiful half-naked woman walking about in Diagon Alley hand in hand with a teenage wizard. Although I don't know that many Wizards who would complain about it."

"You think I'm Beautiful?" Bellatrix asked as though she had not heard Harry say anything else.

"Of course I do Bella, never doubt it, but that doesn't help your state of undress."

"Easy enough, I can always transfigure an old set of your robes that you don't wear anymore."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Yep! After a while you get use to it." Bellatrix said in a playful voice. "But before we go anywhere we need to take a bath and get a decent meal."

"Well a bath I can do, the bathroom is just across the hall. The meal though I don't know, My relatives are pretty anti-magic, I don't think that you'd be welcomed at the table. I'm not even welcome at their table unless I'm the one who makes the meal."

Harry looked at his nightstand to look at his alarm clock to notice he was a little late to make the Dursleys their breakfast.

"Yeah, I heard about your relatives, Voldemort once told me that he couldn't understand how you could live with those Muggles for five minutes without killing them. He told me about the things that they supposedly did to you since they took you in… I don't know how he found out about it or even if half of it is true, but he had a good laugh about it…"

"I don't know what he heard about me, but I'm wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't all true. I hate my relatives, and I'll make them pay one day for every thing they ever did or said to me. But as long as I can't do magic and Dumbledore makes me live here, I have to control myself…"

"Harry, is your brain is still on holiday? Think about what you've just said."

Harry paused and realised that he could do magic now and he was leaving the Dursleys today. He was going to live with Bellatrix, never to return again. Harry's blank face gave way to a small, almost evil smirk.

"Don't worry about the Muggles Harry, I'll take care of them… You don't have to dirty your hands with filth like them; they'll regret everything they ever did to you before I'm done. I'll never let anyone hurt you again Harry, I promise… they'll have to go over my dead cold body to hurt my Harry… We're lucky Dumbledore put so many Wards around this house to protect it against intruders, he won't be able to detect what's going on inside until after we're long gone. And even after we're gone, he'll just find out what we want him to know."

Bellatrix had a very serious face on and her eyes could have killed with a stare. She noticed that Harry's smirk only grew bigger while she was talking. She untangled herself from Harry and got up.

"You coming?"

"Where are we going?"

"The bathroom, to take a bath together."

Harry froze on the spot. Bellatrix reached for his hand and pulled him up.

"It's just a bath Harry, and I don't bite… Hard… You wash my back Harry and I'll wash yours..."

Bellatrix gave Harry a big suggestive wink and for once Harry was able to figure out what it meant.

Bellatrix unlocked the door to Harry's bedroom and pulled Harry outside and into the corridor. It was dark and empty; being the weekend all the Dursleys were still asleep. Bellatrix found the bathroom and pulled Harry into it and closed the door, using her Wand locked the door and put silencing charms all around the bathroom…

…HPHPHPHPHPHPHP…

As they walked out of the bathroom an hour later, Bellatrix had a big satisfied smile on her face and was dragging a stunned looking Harry back to his bedroom.

"Wow! Harry, you have great hands, you're a natural. We'll need to do that every day, I don't think I can get enough. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Harry still stunned, only nodded his head quickly and said:

"Yeah… We can do that every day if you want."

Bellatrix chuckled at his response. She closed Harry's bedroom door and put another locking spell on it.

"Harry, we'll be able to do more… A lot more… You'll just have to be patient until tonight. Now come on lover boy, we need to find an old set of robes for me to transfigure. I want to make a good first impression on my new in-laws…"

"Bella, as much as you torturing my relative would be a deserved punishment and fun to watch, they are still my family. Thinking about torturing them is one thing but doing it is another. I just want to forget they ever existed, and move on with my life."

Bellatrix turned around a bit disappointed to look at Harry.

"Alright Harry, it's your choice. But I think you've just given me a great idea as to what to do with those Muggles that I think you'll approve of."

"What?" Harry said a little worried.

"You'll see…"

Harry changed into his best school robe, which were all black, and gave Bellatrix an old robe he still owned from his second year. Bellatrix transfigured Harry's old school robe into a very faltering woman's black robe. She noticed that Harry was sitting down on his bed, fascinated and was openly staring at her while she undressed and put her new robes on. So as any good girlfriend should do, she took her sweet time and prolonged Harry's visible pleasure. Azkaban and time might have damaged her body from its former glory a little, but as Harry was demonstrating rather nicely; it was still good enough for a horny teenager.

Before they could go to work packing Harry's trunk, Bellatrix had little convincing to do. After Bellatrix's 'Little Show', Harry hadn't wanted to stand up for obvious reasons. Bellatrix had to tell him that if 'Little Harry' hadn't been up and ready after what she had done she would have been insulted and very sad about the implications of it. She told him that he didn't need to be shy around her, and if he helped her pack his trunk and left no trace of his living there ever, she would stroll around naked around their new home anytime he asked. It didn't take much after that before he was packing and leaving no trace of his existence.

They had packed all of Harry's possessions, shrunk his trunk and arranged the room to look like a guest bedroom that had never been used. Harry had written a letter to the Order saying he was okay and not to worry, just like he did every three days. He gave the letter to Hedwig whom having had a little time to cool off, was perfectly happy again to get work from her master. Just before she flew off, Harry stopped her.

"Hedwig, when you're done delivering the letter don't come back here, go hunt for a while or something. Then tomorrow start looking for me, by then Bella and me will have found a new place to live. I don't know yet where we're going to go, but it will be nicer than here… I can promise you that. Thanks to Bella, we never have to come here ever again; we're finally free girl."

At this statement, Hedwig gave a very pleased screech and looked over to where Bellatrix was standing watching hers and Harry's interaction with fascination, and she gave a small bow as to say thank you.

Bellatrix was stunned and simply said:

"Er… You're welcome?…"

Hedwig flew off and landed on Bellatrix's shoulder and nibbled her ear affectionately and then flew out the window to deliver the letter.

"I told you she would warm up to you Bella. Hedwig's just a bit temperamental but she's loyal, very smart and a good judge of character. She was the first friend I ever had and the only one who never betrayed me or lied to me. I can always count on her just like I hope I can always count on you."

"Of course Harry, you can always count on me. Now that everything is ready, lets go down to breakfast and announce that you'll be leaving forever. I'm sure that will make them happy."

"I don't know about that Bella, they're losing their House Elf, they might be mad." Harry said with a little humour in his voice.

Bellatrix however looked murderous, her eyes grew wide.

"I'm gonna kill those Muggles."

"Bella, whatever they did to me, it's over and in the past now, and you said you wouldn't hurt them."

Bellatrix deflated a bit and said:

"Okay I won't hurt them Harry, but there are still plenty of things that I can do to get a little revenge for you."

"As long as you don't hurt them, you can do whatever you want to them."

"Good… Let's go down, it's time we finally met."

They walked down hand in hand down the stairs, through the hall and entered the kitchen to find all three Dursleys eating breakfast.

"Boy! You didn't feel like cooking us breakfast, then you don't eat today. Maybe tomorrow you'll remember your place you little freak! Now go in the backyard and do all your chores. And if I find out that you've been lazy or sloppy, you'll be spending the night outside like the dog that you are."

Vernon Dursley said all this without looking up from his newspaper. If he had, he would have noticed that a unfamiliar woman was standing next to Harry and had a short and thin piece of wood pointed right to the side of his head and was wearing a murderous look on her face. Petunia and Dudley Dursley had noticed this woman as soon as she had entered with Harry. They had both frozen on the spot and were unable to say or do anything except stare in horror at this woman.

"Petunia dear, could you pass the Bacon?"

After a moment he asked:

"Petunia?"

Vernon Dursley finally looked up from his newspaper to find his wife and son were frozen in fear.

"What's wrong Petunia?"

He followed his wife's eyes and turned his head to find an extremely mad woman pointing a Wand directly at his head. Forgetting his fear and common sense, he shouted:

"Now, who the bloody hell are you? Get the bloody hell out of my house you freak before I make you!"

Bellatrix shouted back:

"**Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!**"

Vernon Dursley arms and legs snapped to his sides and fell on the floor with a big Bang! Followed by an even bigger Bang that shook the entire house brought on by Dudley Dursley.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry's supposed aunt and bellowed:

"**Imperio!**"

Petunias Dursley's fearing face went relaxed then completely blank.

Then Bellatrix shouted:

"Muggle! get off your bony ass and make Harry and me a breakfast fit for a King and Queen."

Petunia stood up and went to begging cooking breakfast.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry's supposed uncle and cousin and banished them to the living room. She sat down at the table, looked over to Harry and said:

"See Harry, I didn't hurt them, unless you count those two whales hitting the floor."

"And what about the Imperious curse on my aunt?" Harry said in playful voice.

"She isn't hurt, she's only making our breakfast."

Harry chuckled, sat down across from Bellatrix and reached across the table to hold her hand.

After about forty-five minutes both Bellatrix and Harry were full. Bellatrix looked at the last remaining Dursley in the kitchen and said:

"Muggle, go and sit with your husband and your whale of a son."

Petunia Dursley did as she was told and left the kitchen being followed not far behind by Bellatrix and Harry.

Bellatrix lifted the Imperius curse off the woman and said:

"**Petrificus Totalus!**"

And Harry's aunt was immobilised leaning on her same fated husband.

"I think that I like Muggles when they're like this… Harry, are you ready to go? Do you have the Goblin Portkey ready?"

Harry nodded and showed Bellatrix a deceivingly normal looking Knut in his hand. Then Harry froze with a look of realisation and fear.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"The Goblins…"

"What about the Goblins Harry?"

"We can't go to Gringotts with you looking like you do… They'll alert the Aurors… You'll be sent back to Azkaban… I don't want to lose you…"

"Harry! Calm down… The Goblins won't alert the Aurors about me. Goblins only care about gold, not about Wizard's law."

"Oh!…" Harry said with a dawning look of comprehension.

"Now that we're all ready to go, we'll just finish our business with those Muggles of yours and we'll be off"

She pointed her wand at each Dursley in turn and shouted:

"**Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem!**"

She then immediately pointed her wand at each Dursley in turn again and shouted:

"**Obliviate! Obliviate! Obliviate!**"

All the three Dursleys body's unfroze, just in time for their faces to turn blank.

Looking at the three Muggles, Bellatrix instructed:

"Lily Evans died in a car crash when she was eleven. You've never heard of a James Potter or a Harry Potter. Witches and Wizards don't exist accept in fairy tails. No one has ever lived here except for you three. You never had a nephew, let alone one that lived here. In a few days, weird people will come to look for a Harry Potter in your house. They wish to rob and hurt you, call for help as soon as possible. Whenever you hear or read the name Harry Potter, you and your family are in grave danger; every one around you is untrustworthy, you are to run for your lives and hide for at least a week."

Bellatrix turned her head to find out what Harry's reaction to all what she had said was. Harry was sitting down in a chair hunched over shaking slightly. Thinking he was crying for what she had said, she ran towards him to try to comfort him. When she reached him she saw him look up with tears in his eyes laughing his head off.

"Bella, that was the best… I wish I could see the Order's face when they come to look for me."

"You aren't mad at me? You know… about what I said about your mother…"

"No, I'm not mad at you Bella. We both know what happened to my mother… And that's not that far away from what the Dursleys told me happened to my parents before I found out the truth."

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill them Harry or at least torture them a little?"

"No… What you did was much better Bella. Here, grab hold of the Portkey before they get a hold of their senses back and wake up."

Bellatrix took hold the Goblin Portkey and waited for that familiar pull around her navel.

Harry took a deep breath, and tried to find some strength to deal with what he knew was to come, only to find Bellatrix staring at him.

Bellatrix was staring at an unusually unnerved Harry taking a deep steadying breath. She knew that he cared deeply for her cousin Sirius and the reading of his will would be hard on him.

"Harry, I'll be there… I'll help you get through this."

Harry smiled at Bellatrix, and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Bella… I knew I could count on you."

Harry took another deep breath and said with conviction:

"Black Estate."

In a soft white glow, Harry and Bellatrix disappeared from Privet Drive, never to return again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know this isn't my best chapter, but as it is my third chapter "**ever**" don't be too hard on me.

You now have proof that my Bellatrix is still a dark witch. When she's with Harry alone, she's nice, sweet and considerate to all of his needs. But if anyone gets in her way or is a threat to "her" Harry in anyway, you better run for your life.

As for those who don't like Cliffhanger Endings (As I know many of you don't), I'm sorry it's just the way I happen to write. Every chapter has got to end somehow, and I usually stop writing when I run out of Ideas.

And finally concerning the missing bath scene… I'm so sorry, It came out all wrong and I didn't know how to fix it, so I left it out. Better start using your imagination… Not yet… Not yet… **Now! **


	4. Return to Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling and various others own everything, I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'm already poor and miserable.

**Chapter Four – Return to Diagon Alley**

**By MasterKtulu**

Suddenly appearing out of thin air, Harry and Bellatrix stumbled a bit before finding their balance. They looked around to find a well kept but unattended office, and assumed they were somewhere in Gringotts. They heard quicken footsteps at a distance getting closer. The door suddenly burst opened and an elder Goblin came in and bowed deeply.

"Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you."

The Goblin looked up and met Harry's eyes for a moment. Then his eyes drew away from Harry and he suddenly noticed Bellatrix and asked:

"Mr. Potter I was expecting you but I must say, I was not expecting anyone else…"

"She's here at my invitation… Mr. Raphoke I presume?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, you presume correctly I am Raphoke… And you are?" Raphoke said looking at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked at the Goblin and was about shout at him that Goblins should mind their own business, when Harry's strange behaviour towards the Goblin entered her mind. Then she decided to copy Harry's polite behaviour.

"My name is Bellatrix Black, Mr. Raphoke."

Raphoke gave a surprised look at Bellatrix's statement and said:

"Black?… I see… Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Raphoke said motioning to a chair in front of his desk. He snapped his fingers and a second chair appeared out of thin air next to the first, and Harry and Bellatrix sat down.

"Would you excuse me a moment?" Raphoke tuned to look towards the door and shouted:

"Freamlik!"

A younger Goblin came in running and stopped before Raphoke and bowed. Raphoke spoke to him in Gobbledegook for a moment and then Freamlik turned around and ran outside the office closing the door behind him. Raphoke turned back and walked around his desk and sat in his chair.

"My apologies for the delay Mr. Potter, I have many responsibilities as the legal and financial adviser for the Black and Potter estates. One of my responsibilities is to predict the legal and financial wishes or needs of my clients. And I must confess that even if the day is still young, I have already been surprised, which is not something that happens very often."

"We are in no hurry Mr Raphoke, take all the time you need. And please call me Harry."

"Very well Harry, shall we begin?"

Harry looked at Bellatrix for a moment then looked back at Raphoke and nodded.

"Your parents appointed me as their legal and financial adviser eighteen years ago and Sirius Black appointed me as his legal and financial adviser two years ago while on the run from the Ministry of Magic. And since then, I have overlooked all of the finances of both the Potter accounts and of the Black accounts. I have never overseen more than one family's financial account before; I simply did not have the time. But as you had not yet taken any interest in your finances and Sirius Black was on the run from the Ministry of Magic, I saw fit to oversee both accounts. During the past year, Sirius Black contacted me very offend by Owl Post, and shortly after last Christmas he was able to come here in person. He told me that because many people were looking after you at that moment, that he was able to come here without anyone noticing. Our correspondences and meeting were all concerning the making of his last will and testament…"

Raphoke stopped talking and looked at Bellatrix, then back at Harry before he continued.

"Harry, on most occasions, these things are done in private. Are you sure you wish to have… Company?"

"Yes, I'm sure Mr. Raphoke." Harry said in a voice that said the subject was closed to further discussion.

"Just making sure Harry, and please call me Raphoke."

"Very well Raphoke."

"Because of Sirius Black's passing, his last will and testament was unlocked and read by me, and witnessed by the Heads of Gringotts Wizard's bank. The will itself was very simple and straightforward, to avoid anyone from contesting it. Although you are not the only beneficiary stated in the will, you are the only one that is needed for the official reading of the will. Shall I start with the reading now?"

Harry was looking resolute and only nodded.

Bellatrix suddenly tore her attention from the Goblin to a nodding Harry, and noticed that Harry was noticeably looking void of any emotion. She wondered for a moment if it really was Harry who needed her or was it her that needed him? Her instincts told her to support Harry even if he didn't seem to need it. She reached down for his hand but as soon as she had touched Harry's hand, he grabbed hold of her hand for dear life. Bellatrix felt something that she had not expected to feel. His hand was shaking badly, he looked in complete control of himself but on the inside she could feel his true self.

Raphoke picked up a single parchment from his desk, cleared his throat and read out loud:

_I Sirius T. Black,_

_Having been tested and found negative for all types of mind altering potions and curses. Leave this magical record of my last will and testament. I write this as simple as possible as to make it impossible to contest._

_To my favourite cousin Andromeda Tonks, I leave a Million Galleons._

_To my favourite "niece" Nymphadora Tonks, I leave a Million Galleons._

_To my best friend Remus Lupin, I leave a Million Galleons and Black Manor at 12 Grimmauld place._

_To the Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave a Million Galleons and letter of thanks for taking good care of Harry while I couldn't._

_To St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, I leave a Million Galleons in the name of Harry Potter._

_To my godson and reason for living Harry James Potter, I name my heir. Which includes ownership and control of my personal vault, the Black family vault, all my stocks and bonds, all my lands and remaining properties, and lastly a personnel letter to be given to him after the reading of this will, to be opened at his prerogative._

Raphoke placed the parchment on his desk and took an envelope from his desk and handed it to Harry and spoke.

"Here is the personnel letter which Mr. Black mentioned."

Harry took the letter and put it in his pocket, to read later in private.

"The million Galleons given to Mrs. Tonks, Miss Tonks, Mr. Lupin and the Weasleys have already been place in their respective vaults. The deed and keys to Black Manor have been sent to Mr. Lupin by Owl Post yesterday. The letter of thanks to Arthur and Molly Weasley was placed in their family vault at the same time as the Million Galleons. The donation in your name to St Mungo's of a million Galleons has already been taken care of. The combined remaining assets from Sirius Black's personal vault and the Black family vault are about 213,368,327 Galleons. And that is not accounting for the stocks, bonds, lands and properties that you also inherited. With your new found assets and your current family vaults, stocks, bonds and properties, you are without a doubt the richest Wizard in the United Kingdom if not the world, it's hard to say for sure." Raphoke said in a very impressed voice.

Harry was dumfounded, then something hit him.

"Vaults… As in more than one?"

Raphoke gave Harry a strange look and said:

"I am confused Harry, did you not know about your other vaults?" Raphoke said with an unbelieving look.

"No… I was never told about any stocks, bonds, properties or other vaults other than the one I'm currently using."

"That would be your trust fund which was meant only for your schooling Harry, which contains approximately…"

Raphoke looked at piece of parchment on his desk and continued.

"Approximately 3,156,973 Galleons. Then there is your parents' personnel vault, which contains about 21, 587, 496 Galleons and lastly there is the Potter family vault, which contains a little over 329,853,923 Galleons. You were already quite wealthy before inheriting the bulk of the Black estate. Fifteen years of not being touched and accumulating high interest were very good for all of your vaults. And except for five years of Hogwarts tuition and a little personal spending, your vaults were not touched. I arranged payment for your Hogwarts tuition, which is sixty Galleons a year, and in five years you have only taken a total of 245 Galleons for yourself. But I am at a lost as to why you were not informed about any of this. Do you not receive your monthly Gringotts account statement?"

"No, the only letter I've ever received from Gringotts was the one you sent me a few days ago."

"It would seem Mr. Potter, that the surprises keep coming today… How could this have happened? I have failed in my duties… How could I have let this happened?"

"Who was in charge of my accounts before now, while Sirius was in Azkaban and I was too young and living with Muggles?" Harry asked already having a good idea about the answer.

"Your Muggles relatives, although your guardians in the Muggle world have no standing in the Wizarding World whatsoever. Your parents named Sirius Black your guardian in the eventuality of their deaths. But as he was sent to Azkaban and later on the run from the Ministry, it was decided that Albus Dumbledore would be named your magical guardian and in charge of all your accounts. Well, unless you were to show interest in them or turn the age of seventeen, whatever came first. You… You don't think that Albus Dumbledore would knowingly keep this information from you, would he?"

Still holding Harry's hand, Bellatrix could feel his shaking changing from sadness to anger.

"That Mr. Raphoke, is exactly what I am thinking." Harry said in a cold voice.

"Gringotts trusted him, and this is how he repays us… He told all of the Heads of Gringotts and myself fourteen years ago that he would always work in your physical, mental and financial best interests. We at Gringotts had to break many Ministry laws and many of are own laws to name him your magical guardian and place him in charge of all your holdings. Because of Dumbledore's standing in the community, we did not insist he give us a Wizard's Oath…"

"Raphoke, Would you call hiding the existence of my full wealth and properties and stealing my Gringotts monthly statements as working in my financial best interests? Would you call dumping me in on the doorstep of Muggles who would beat me, starve me, humiliate me, and use me as their personal slave as working in my physical and mental best interests?"

"…Are you serious Harry?" If possible, Raphoke had paled at Harry's statement.

"Yes…"

Harry was not the only one shaking now. Raphoke was holding the edge of his desk tying to restrain himself from doing something that he would regret later. He Suddenly said something in Gobbledegook that sounded strangely enough like a curse word. After a few moments he calmed himself and stated:

"I had no Idea… How could I have let this happened… Your parents entrusted me with their affairs… How could we have let Dumbledore in charge of your well being? This is not over yet Harry, we at Gringotts have failed you, and we will not fail you again. We will do everything in our power to regain your trust. I will go before the Heads of Gringotts later today to report that Dumbledore broke his word to us. There will be serious consequences for Dumbledore's past actions. Then I will resign my post; I have no right to continue working at Gringotts. I have humiliated my family and all of my kind."

"Don't be to hard on yourself Raphoke. Dumbledore is well practised at shoving his weight around to get his way. He is respected and feared by many, his power for manipulation is unequalled. I can see you genuinely care Raphoke, and that is something that is very important to me. And by your reactions today, I know that you won't repeat the same mistakes again. I am prepared to hire your services as my legal and financial adviser, which would include Bellatrix as well. But I do have a few demands of you and of Gringotts. If they are not met fully, I will be forced to take my business elsewhere."

Raphoke looked hopeful, not only did he have a chance to remain at Gringotts without disgracing his family, he would become the legal and financial adviser for the most important Gringotts account in the world. Which was something that brought a huge amount of notoriety and power in the Goblin World.

"Name them Harry… If it is in my power or in Gringotts power to do, they will be done."

"Firstly, I want Bellatrix to be granted full access to all of my accounts."

"If you are sure Harry, then it will be done."

"I want assurances that all our business with Gringotts will be kept in complete secrecy. Officially Bellatrix and me would not have any accounts at Gringotts and all future interactions we will have with Gringotts would officially not exist. When either of us come here we will deal with you and only with you and only in this office."

"Gringotts have not held that specific type of account for many hundreds of years. Not many can afford them, and those who can don't because they are not transferable after the death of the original client. Usually a complete secrecy account requested by a client cost five millions Galleons. But because of our past mistakes with regards with you, it will be done straightaway and at no cost to you whatsoever. The only ones who will know about your account and the existence of your continued business will be the Heads of Gringotts and me. Tonight Harry, all of your currently owned vaults will be officially closed and emptied, then their contents will be secretly moved to two private high security vaults not accessible from the regular Gringotts Carts. Your new high security money vault will hold all of your combined gold and Muggle currency from all of your currently owned vaults. Then your new high security miscellaneous vault will hold all books, artefacts, magical items and family heirlooms from both Black and Potter family vaults; in other words, everything except any type of currency. By tomorrow morning, a private Gringotts Cart will be built in this office, and it will be the only way to access your new vaults. Now… would you return to me the Portkey you came here with, it will have to be destroyed."

Harry handed Raphoke the Goblin Portkey disguised as a bronze Knut. Then Bellatrix suddenly spoke.

"I thought Goblin Portkeys were given for life."

"I am impressed, not many know about Goblin Portkeys. But I doubt you know every detail or if your information is all correct. This Portkey." Raphoke indicated the fake Knut. "Was only intended to get Harry in my office safely and privately. They are only usable once and after that they remain only as a fake Knut, and that is why it must be destroyed. What I am giving you Harry and I suppose to you too Mrs… or is it Miss Black now?"

"I would appreciate it, if you would call me Bellatrix… It's much simpler that way."

Raphoke nodded and continued.

"What I am both giving you, is a Special Dual Goblin Portkey. They are permanent and yours for the life of your accounts."

Raphoke snapped his fingers and two Galleons appeared on his desk and he handed one each to Harry and Bellatrix.

"Hold the Galleon in one of your hands and say 'Potter Gringotts Account' and you will be immediately transported to this very office from wherever you happen to be in the world. They can also act as an emergency Portkey to any location you key them to. After you have keyed in any wanted location, simply hold the Portkey in one of your hands and say 'Potter Safe Haven.' Wherever you happened to be at that moment, you will be transported to wherever you keyed the Portkey in the first place. You can change the location of the emergency Portkey at any time. Simply stand at your at the new wanted location with Portkey in hand and state 'New Potter Haven' and from that moment on, whenever you state 'Potter Safe Haven' you will be transported to that new location. They can pass through any magical Ward, from Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic to Gringotts itself. You and only you Harry will be able to use that particular Portkey, unless you willingly let someone else touch the Portkey at it's activation. The same also holds true with your Portkey Bellatrix."

Harry looked towards Bellatrix and said:

"You had the general idea about the Goblin Portkey Bella, you only got a few of the details wrong. And now you have one of your very own." Harry said giving Bellatrix a small squeeze with his hand and a sheepish smile.

Bellatrix was looking down at her Portkey before looking up at Harry and smiled at him, being very pleased at the moment.

Harry returned to business and asked:

"Now, concerning my monthly Gringotts account statement, it will need to be sent to me in secret and in a more secure way than Owl Post."

Raphoke opened a drawer from his desk, pulled out two parchments and handed one to Harry.

"That piece of parchment is the double for my piece of parchment. What ever I write on my parchment will appear on yours. Every month I will erase my parchment which will erase yours, and I will write your new monthly account statement myself."

Harry nodded in agreement and continued.

"Lastly I will need to take some gold from my personal vault. But I don't want to have to go to the bank lobby and be seen by everyone on the way to my vault. I don't want anyone knowing Bellatrix or me were ever here today."

"That will not be a problem Harry, Gringotts will arrange to loan you interest free any amount of gold you desire and we will simply take it back from one of your vaults at the same time as we empty them tonight. How much will you need?"

"How about… A thousand Galleons each and also five thousand Muggle pounds each, which should be enough for now. On expensive purchases I'll just charge it on my Gringotts money vault with my key." Harry said looking towards Bellatrix who nodded and Harry looked back at Raphoke who stated:

"That will not be a problem Harry, you shall receive them before you leave."

Bellatrix looked at Harry and said:

"I think that's all Harry… We have to go soon if we want to find a new home to live in tonight."

"Harry, Bellatrix…We have a few other things to take care of today. Although I have been more surprised today than any other day that I can recall, I was still able to predict one of your needs Harry. And I believe that I will also be able to help you both with two of your current dilemmas…"

Harry nodded and Raphoke pulled a parchment from his desk and continued.

"This Harry, is an Emancipation form. It will recognise you as an adult Wizard with all the benefits and responsibility that goes with it."

Harry gave a great big smile at this but lost it almost immediately.

"But I thought you said that Dumbledore was my magical guardian? How can I get emancipated without his permission?"

"Albus Dumbledore was your legal magical guardian in place of Sirius Black who was appointed by your parents. Sirius black being in Azkaban or on the run is one thing, but him being dead is another. Having no surviving guardian appointed by your parents and by you being the last of your magical bloodline entitles you to get emancipated in the Wizarding World. In the Muggle World though, you are still under the guardianship of the Dursleys. I will get you emancipated in the Muggle World as well, but it will take me until the end of the week I'm afraid. But for now, you only need to sign this form and you will be recognised as an adult in the Wizarding World."

Harry quickly signed and gave a very content smile and thanked Raphoke for his foresight.

Raphoke looked at his closed door and shouted:

"Freamlik!"

Almost at once, the younger Goblin from before came rushing through the door and handed a piece of parchment and left the office just as quickly as he came in, closing the door behind him.

"Bellatrix, I have taken the liberty to draw up some divorce papers for you. I take it by you using your maiden name, you wish for a divorce from your current husband?"

Bellatrix gave a big smile and nodded.

"Then you simply need to sign here." Raphoke said indicating the bottom of the parchment.

Bellatrix immediately signed then gave a big content smile towards Harry. Before being interrupted by Raphoke.

"Your now former husband being in Azkaban cannot challenge the divorce. And if for any reason he is let out or he escapes, it will be too late by then. You being the only one having access to your combined personnel vault at the moment, you can close it and take all of its contents for yourselves."

Harry looked at Bellatrix and said:

"No, we've already decided and we'll have nothing to do with his gold… But I guess that doesn't stop us from emptying his entire vault and donating it all to St Mungo's anonymously…"

Bellatrix quickly nodded in agreement at Harry, turned to look at Raphoke and said:

"Yes, like Harry said: empty my and Rodolphus's combined vault and donate it all anonymously to St Mungo's."

"Very well, that can be accomplished without any trouble." Raphoke said with a wicked smile, then continued with the day's business.

"Now, you mentioned something about buying a new home today?"

"Yes, we need a safe place to live where no one will ever think to look for us, preferably somewhere in plain sight, where we can come and go at will." Bellatrix said with authority.

"I assume that any and all properties you already own Harry, left to you by either your parents or by Sirius Black would not suffice?"

"That depends… Do I own any properties that no one, and I mean no one knows about?"

"No… All property that was left to you by your parents, Albus Dumbledore would know about… And all property left to you by Sirius Black, other family members like Bellatrix here would surly know about it. I see you dilemma…"

Harry thought for a moment for a solution and said:

"Raphoke… Sell every property I own except for Godric's Hollow and any land that have nothing built on them yet. I can't imagine anytime in my future that I would want to live somewhere that someone else knows about."

"Very well Harry, that can be done most easily… But what about Potter Manor?"

"Potter Manor?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Potter Manor Harry, I suppose that you were not told about this as well?"

"No I was not." Harry said a little angry.

"Potter Manor is your ancestral home Harry, I would suppose it be something similar to Black Manor which Mr. Remus Lupin inherited."

"Er… No… No don't sell it. I think I'll keep that one, but I can't live there… I suspect that Dumbledore would know about it?"

"Yes, I would also assume that Albus Dumbledore would know about Potter Manor… Now I will have every property being sold, checked for any books, artefacts, magical objects and family heirlooms. So anything of worth will be sent directly to your miscellaneous vault before the property is sold."

"Yes, that seems okay… Perfect even." Harry said. "Would you know of any property for sale that would suit our needs?"

"You and Bellatrix's needs being; able to locate a safe and accessible place to live while hiding in plain sight?"

"Yes." Bellatrix stated simply.

"Well… If I remember correctly, Gringotts took possession of a used Wizarding object shop a few weeks ago in Knockturn Alley. The previous owner having died and owing a sizeable debt to Gringotts, we had no choice but to take possession of it."

Raphoke opened a drawer from his desk and pulled from it a piece of parchment and examined it for a while.

"Gringotts as not touched it in the slightest as of yet. The building in question comprises of three floors. The basement is set up as the shop's storeroom, the main floor is set up as the still fully stocked shop, and the upper level is set as fully furnished, nicely sized flat. It does not look suspicious for those in Knockturn Alley to hide their faces while there, so you would not draw unwanted attention hiding your features. And most important of all, who would think to look for Harry Potter in Knockturn Alley?"

"That sounds perfect!" exclaimed Bellatrix, standing up. "We'll take it, How much?"

"I'm sure Gringotts would be prepared to donate it free of charge for the safety and well being of our biggest client, I'll just go and get the deed and the sets of keys."

With that, Raphoke got up behind his desk and left the Room, closing back the door behind him.

"Bella, are you sure… Living in Knockturn Alley?"

"Harry it's perfect, just like Raphoke said: who would think to look for Harry Potter in Knockturn Alley? No one… And Knockturn Alley isn't as bad as people say it is. Do you really think that the Ministry of Magic would allow a whole Alley dedicated to the Dark Arts and every thing illegal? People there might be little shady but you just need to know how to deal with them. It'll be okay; I'll be there with you. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

"You're right Bella, and as long as you're with me, I know everything will be alright."

Bellatrix smiled, very pleased about Harry fully thrusting her. They waited a few minutes lost in each other's eyes, when Raphoke entered carrying various things.

"Harry, Bellatrix… I have discussed everything with the Heads of Gringotts and everything is in order. Here are your magical keys for number 66 Knockturn Alley." Raphoke handed Harry and Bellatrix a normal looking set of keys each and continued.

"The deed for number 66 will be kept here a Gringotts and will be put into your miscellaneous vault among with your other records for safekeeping. And speaking of your new vaults, here are your new vault keys. They will not work until tomorrow morning, so you will not be able to charge anything to your vault until then. I assumed Harry that you wanted Bellatrix to also have full access to the two vaults?"

Harry nodded and Raphoke continued.

"Each key will open both vaults but because they are high security vaults, you will only be able to charge to your vault or open the vault doors with your particular key. For example Harry, if you would use Bellatrix's key to either charge to your vault or to try to open your vault, it would not work. If you want a third person to have access to either of the vaults, you shall have to bring them here and have a key made for them. Now, here is a money pouch for each of you that contain a thousand Galleons each. They're heavily charmed to carry up to ten thousand Galleons and not look or weight more than if it had ten Galleons inside and either can only be opened by those who have access to your money vault. Both courtesy of Gringotts of course."

Raphoke handed Harry and Bellatrix a black money pouch each and continued

"And here is a Muggle wallet and Muggle purse… But for the life of me, I don't know why they make two different models."

"Yeah, I've notice that too." Bellatrix said knowingly. "I don't know why they use two different models either."

Harry sighed and said:

"Wallets are for men, and purses are for women."

"Ah! That explains so much." Raphoke said worryingly like he had just remembered a past mistake. He handed the wallet to Harry and the purse to Bellatrix then continued.

"As you requested, each item contains five thousand Muggle Pounds in small bills. I took the liberty to add to each a Muggle credit card that is tied directly to your money vault for big purchases, again courtesy of Gringotts."

"What's a credit card?" Bellatrix asked.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll explain it to you once we go into the Muggle World."

Bellatrix nodded and asked:

"Are we done here?"

"Yes we are Bella, we'll come back tomorrow to have a look at the new vaults. But for now I can't think of anything else."

"Good then I'll expect you both tomorrow." Raphoke said, then he snapped his fingers and a door suddenly appeared on the wall next to them.

"That door will take you to a private alleyway in a corner of Diagon Alley so you can avoid the Lobby full of people on your way to out. If you set up your emergency Portkey at your new home later, then tomorrow after you return here by Portkey you'll also be able to leave by Portkey back to your home. Harry could you give me your current vault key? It is now useless with the closing of the account."

Harry handed Raphoke his vault key and Raphoke said:

"Now I will give you two some privacy to prepare for your leave."

With that Raphoke walked toward the original door and opened it but stopped at Harry's call.

"Raphoke… Thank you for everything you've done today for Bella and me. Gringotts and you in particular have facilitated our lives greatly by your actions today."

"No Harry… I and Gringotts thank you for giving us second chance, we will not fail again." And with a bow Raphoke left and closed the door.

"Harry, enough about this mushy stuff. Let's go out and hurt someone or something."

"…What am I going to do with you Bella." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Anything you want Harry… Anything you want." Bellatrix said giving Harry a mischievous smile and great big wink.

"Well Bella, unless we want to be recognised today in Diagon Alley, do your stuff…"

Bellatrix immediately drew her Wand, and with a complicated wave; her hair went from black to blond and her eyes went from hazelnut to blue. The rest was the same except for looking a little younger, but she looked different enough for no one to recognise her. She did the same for Harry and his hair turned light brown, his eyes turned dark brown and his scare disappeared completely. With another wave of her Wand she put an Illusion charm on Harry's glasses, making them invisible. She conjured a mirror for Harry to look at himself. Harry's facial features had not changed except he looked a little older. But no one, even his so-called friends would never recognise him now. With another complicated wave of her Wand both Harry's and Bellatrix's robes grew hoods.

"We'll need those when we go to Knockturn Alley later, we'll blend in no problem."

Harry and Bellatrix took each other's hands and walked through the new door to find themselves in a small deserted alleyway. The emerged from the alleyway to the bustle of Diagon Alley full of Witches and Wizards and none were giving them a second look.

"Where to first Bella?" Harry said happily, noticing that nobody was staring at his forehead for once.

"Well, we need some clothes, some robes and some food for the house. The rest can wait until tomorrow. I don't really know where to go… I haven't come to Diagon Alley in almost fifteen years. And I might be a Witch, but shopping is not my thing, I'm a bookworm remember?"

"You're my bookworm Bella, and don't worry I don't know anything about clothe shopping either, we'll learn together…"

Bellatrix blushed a bit when Harry had called her his bookworm. She wore a pleased smile and made a mental note to reward him greatly that night…

Remembering his extended stay in Diagon Alley back in his third year, and knowing Diagon Alley like the back of his hand, Harry took the lead and entered a clothing shop named 'Muggle to Wizard Clothes and Everything in Between' that sold everything except for robes.

"My you two look good together, I can tell you both love each other very much… Can I help you with something?"

"Er…Thanks, and yes you can help us. My boyfriend and I need everything, and I mean every thing. Shirts, sweaters, pants, socks, underwear, shoes and some dresses for me. Everything in black if possible and money is no object. Oh! And me and my boyfriend don't like to try out clothes so…"

The Witch that had greeted them was shocked, then she thought of the commission she would earn and started picking and choosing the best of every variety of black clothing in their estimated size. She pilled her arms full then would carry it to the counter and go back for more. She made several trips and only after Bellatrix grew tired from following her everywhere did the sales-witch stopped.

They left the clothe shop with a single charmed bag that carried enough clothes for a small country, and a little over two hundred Galleons less in Harry's money pouch. Bellatrix made Harry stop and said:

"Harry can we go eat before we go buy our robes, I can't take much more of this."

"Alright Bella, I could eat."

With a big wink, and not trying to be subtle, Bellatrix said:

"Make sure you eat enough Harry, you're going the energy for tonight…"

Harry tried to ignore the blush on his face and lead Bellatrix to find a place to eat.

Harry and Bellatrix went to a small restaurant and ate a nice launch while Bellatrix played with her feet under the table… After they left the restaurant they went to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' which only sold different types of robes.

"Can I help you two find something you might be interested in?" Madam Malkin herself asked.

"Yes my Girlfriend and I need a few new robes… What about seven every day robes each, three work robes each, one of your best battle robes each, and put oversized hoods on everything. And finally a travel cloak and a winter cloak each. Nothing too plain, but nothing to fancy either. Everything in black and money is no object. Oh! And one set of dress robes each too; you never know when you might need one of those. Also we both hate to try on clothe so…"

Harry looked at Bellatrix to confirm and she nodded. He then turned to look towards Madam Malkin who also nodded in understanding like this sort thing happened fifty times a day. Madam Malkin went straight to work by measuring Harry and Bellatrix then went looking for something in their size. They easily found every day robes, work robes and travel and winter cloaks of their liking. For dress robes, Bellatrix chose an aristocratic blood red one and Harry chose a simple but elegant shimmering black one.

"Now as for battle robes you have a few choice's, Dragon skin, Manticore skin or –"

"You wouldn't happen to have Basilisk skin available would you?" Harry cut in.

"Basilisk skin? Well I can get it but… because it's rarely on the market, it's very, very expensive. There are not many foolish enough to hunt for Basilisk; they're way too dangerous. Anyway I don't see why you would need something like that. True, Basilisk skin would be the best possible choice but it would also be the rarer and most expensive choice too. And unless you're Harry Potter, I can't see why you would need that much protection. I'm sure Dragon skin would be more than good enough for any of your applications."

"But you know where to procure some?" Harry asked like he hadn't heard a single word.

"I suppose… I have a contact in South America that is trying to find a buyer for a Basilisk that he was lucky enough to kill without hurting himself too badly in the process. Not many can afford something like that, even if they only come on the market every fifty years or so."

"How much is your contact is asking for the entire Basilisk?"

"About 500,000 Galleons… Like I said, not many can afford that and he'll only sell it whole too. He'll never find a buyer for the entire thing. Almost all the old pureblood families are gone or divided. There's no one left who can afford something like it." Madam Malkin said with a laugh,

Harry thought for a moment… 500,000 Galleons was expensive to say the least, and he knew where he could find a Basilisk for free. But after spending three full years decomposing in the cold and damp Chamber of Secrets, In what condition would it be by now? It would probably be rotting and the only things still in usable condition would be the fangs… And as expensive as this new Basilisk was, he could easily afford it. At that moment he made up his mind.

"Would you contact him on my behalf and tell him that you've found him a buyer for the entire Basilisk."

"You're… You're not serious are you?"

"I never joke about business Madame Malkin, and I assure you that I can easily afford the price."

"Alright… I'll contact him later tonight. I'm sure he'll want to come personally with the beast to make sure the gold exchange at Gringotts goes smoothly. If I know him, he'll arrive tomorrow afternoon by the latest. Are you sure you can afford this?"

"Thank you for your concern Madame Malkin, but I assure you that I can. We'll drop by tomorrow afternoon around two to meet your contact and take care of business. After that we'll collect the blood, the fangs and the eyes for potion ingredients, and then you can take the skin you need for the two battle robes. We'll take the rest of the skin with us… And on second thought, make the robes dual sided, I'll have more than enough Basilisk skin to do that. And with the rest, I'll bring it to someone to have some boots, gloves and Wand holsters custom made for us… "

"Dual sided? That will be like wearing two of them at once. No one needs that sort of protection… These will be by far the best battle robes I've ever made." Madam Malkin said incredibly.

"If we can get the Basilisk tomorrow, how long will it take to finish the battle robes?" Harry asked starting to get exited.

"I would say at least a week, I'll have to take my time and be very careful. I can't afford to make any mistakes with something as expensive as Basilisk skin. At least the two robes wont cost you much, with you providing the skin you'll only pay for my time and labour. Do you wish to pay for everything now?"

"Yes, I'll pay for everything including the battle robes right now. And I'll see you tomorrow around two in the afternoon." Harry finished and paid well over three hundred galleons for all the robes and left the store with a second charmed bag with all his new purchases.

"Harry are you sure? I know you can afford it but still… I can't believe I gonna have a Basilisk battle robe, I can't wait to try it on!" Bellatrix said excitedly. And Harry smiled at the look of excitement on Bellatrix's face.

"Come on Bella, I know where we can find some food for the house. Let's hurry and get home, I need to sit down and relax and maybe take a hot bath or something."

"Ooh! A bath! Oh! Please Harry… We can take a bath and continue were we left off this morning." Bellatrix said giving Harry her unnecessary trademark wink.

Again, Harry tried to ignore the blush on his face and lead Bellatrix to find the magical grocery store.

They entered a shop that Harry had never had need to go to before, and were soon assisted by a sales-wizard.

"What can I help you two with today?"

"Well, we just bought a new house today and we'll need to purchase a permanently stocked icebox and pantry." Bellatrix said quickly, trying to leave the store as quickly as possible to get her and Harry in a hot bath. "We'll take the best models you have… Hurry and there's an extra fifty Galleons for you."

Harry looked as the sales-wizard run into the back of the shop to get the best model of icebox and pantry they had in stock as quickly as possible. Harry turned to Bellatrix to see her staring at him and giving him her biggest wink to date.

Three minutes latter Harry and Bellatrix left the store with a shrunken icebox and pantry in Harry's pocket and around eight hundred and fifty Galleons less is Bellatrix's money pouch.

Bellatrix was pulling Harry along when she suddenly stopped in front of the entrance for Knockturn Alley and said:

"Harry, pull your hood over your head and try to look like you go in there every day. I know you can take care of yourself from anything in there, but I'd rather we go unnoticed if we can."

Harry nodded and did as Bellatrix asked and followed her into Knockturn Alley. People looked nervous for some reason, and went out of their way not to look at either Harry or Bellatrix. It wasn't too surprising with both of them wearing black robes with hoods on; they looked like Death Eaters… Well, they were half right anyway.

Soon they both arrived at number 66 and stared at it for a moment. From the outside it looked like an abandoned shop with all its windows boarded up. Harry reached down into his pocket and took out his set of keys. He looked at the doorknob and noticed that there was no keyhole anywhere.

"Er…Bella, where do I put the key in?"

"Harry, that's a magical key, there's not suppose to have a key hole. You only need to touch the key anywhere on the door and it should open."

Bellatrix touched the door with her key, then suddenly the door magically creaked opened.

Harry stepped inside and Bellatrix followed him, then closed and locked the door behind her. Looking around, Harry noticed that directly to his left was an open door with a staircase that led to the flat upstairs. And directly in front of him at the other end of the room, was another open door with a staircase leading down to the basement. Like Raphoke had mentioned the spacious shop was still fully stocked of merchandise. It was full of used Wizarding objects of all kinds, neatly placed in many shelves and racks all around the shop.

Harry briefly wondered if they should open the shop back up but quickly dismissed the idea. He hadn't escaped from everything just to open a junk shop in Knockturn Alley. He looked around knowing he would have to throw away most of this stuff including the stuff in the basement storeroom. But on the off chance of finding something remotely useful, he would have to take his time and look through it all carefully.

Harry was thrown out of his thoughts when Bellatrix suddenly wrapped her arms around him from the back, then placed her head next to his on his shoulder and whispered in his ear:

"Welcome home Harry…"

Suddenly a noise on their left made Harry and Bellatrix jump apart. Before Harry or Bellatrix could react in any other way, something leaped in the air with great speed and grabbed hold of Harry and attached itself to him.

"Master Harry Potter Sir!"

"Dobby!?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few more chapters before you begin to see just how dark my Harry will become and all the action begins. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's always much appreciated.

To my handful of dedicated readers… I've decided they'll be no sex scenes in this Fic. The last thing I need is my account being frozen or my Fic being deleted by a Fan Fiction administrator. The dialogue, the plot and Harry & Bellatrix's relationship has always been what's important to me, so you'll just have to use your imagination for all the rest. There will be implied sex but nothing more graphic than what happened in the third chapter. My intention was never to write a sex story but an attempt to write a decent Harry/Bellatrix story, nothing more. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone.

Well I've tried to write an original "Harry goes to Diagon Alley" chapter (As I like to call them), but it's all been done. Almost every Fan Fic out there has an "Harry goes to Diagon Alley" chapter. Some are very good, some are very bad and mine is "you tell me". I guess there's just so much you can write about Harry in Diagon Alley. And I still have the next chapter going on a little about Harry's continued shopping, but it has to be done… Anyway, as long as I don't encounter any writer's block, I'll post the next chapter after I write it…


	5. Welcome Home

**Dragon Sword Master**, thanks for your review and pointing out one of my many, many spelling and grammar errors… I think I fixed that one since. As for pronouncing my penname, I'm not completely sure myself. I took "Ktulu" from "Metallica's" instrumental song "The Call of Ktulu" (From the "Ride the Lightning" album). "Ktulu" is actually spelled "Cthulhu" (Some sort of demon-god) and refers to the "H.P. Lovecraft" short story "The Call of Cthulhu". All this useless rambling to say that I believe it is pronounced either as kuh-THOO-loo or kuh-TOO-loo (I prefer the latter).

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling and various others own everything, I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'm already poor and miserable.

**Chapter Five - Welcome Home**

**By MasterKtulu**

"Dobby?"

Dobby was hugging Harry's midriff tightly with no intention of letting go. And if Harry seemed confused as to what was going on, it was nothing compared with what Bellatrix was feeling.

"Dobby is so glad to be seeing Master Harry Potter Sir again."

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

Dobby de-tangled himself from Harry and dropped to his feet and looked at Harry in awe.

"Dobby came to serve Master Harry Potter Sir… Dobby is already cleaning the flat upstairs, and thrown away all rotten food and all of previous owner's rubbish. The flat is all ready for Master Harry Potter Sir to be living there. Dobby was about to start cleaning and arranging the shop and the storeroom below… But Dobby didn't know what Master Harry Potter Sir wanted to do with them yet."

Dobby gave Harry a look of complete adoration, then frowned slightly.

"Master Harry Potter Sir is looking different than Dobby is remembering him."

As soon as Dobby said those words Bellatrix drew her Wand and pointed it at Harry.

"**Finite Incantatem!**"

Harry returned to his former self, glasses and all. Then Bellatrix pointed her Wand at herself and did the same to return to her beautiful self.

Dobby looked at Bellatrix for the first time, and narrowed his eyes appraising her. Harry noticed this and said:

"Dobby, this is Bellatrix Black. Er… She's… Well, she's my girlfriend and we'll be living together from now on."

"Will Miss be sharing Master Harry Potter Sir's bed?" Dobby asked hesitantly.

"Er… Well Yeah Dobby… Bella and me will be sharing a bed together I guess…"

Dobby's eyes grew wide and bowed deeply at Bellatrix, his long thin nose almost touching the ground.

"Mistress Bellatrix Black… It will be an honour for Dobby to be serving Master Harry Potter Sir's girlfriend. Dobby is hearing of Mistress Bellatrix Black before Master Harry Potter Sir is freeing Dobby from evil bad masters. But if Mistress Bellatrix Black is Master Harry Potter Sir's girlfriend; it must have been all lies."

Bellatrix was confused… Harry being polite to a Goblin that morning was one thing but this was ridiculous. Bellatrix looked at the House Elf called Dobby and noticed he was wearing clothes… The strangest combination of clothes she had ever seen and about thirty hats one on top of the other. Yet this House Elf was calling Harry his master. How could a House Elf with clothes, call someone master? And what bad evil family was he talking about. She grew more and more confused with every passing second.

She wondered if Harry somehow gave respect to any creature that gave respect to him, no matter what creature it was. Then something dawned on her… It didn't matter if she didn't understand… The only thing that really mattered was that if her Harry was being nice to a Goblin and a House Elf, she would be nice to them too. Her Harry knew best, and she would always follow his lead no mater what.

"Hello Dobby, it's nice to meet you."

Harry was glade that Bellatrix was being nice to Dobby. He guessed that Bellatrix was not accustomed to speak to a House Elf like this, and appreciated her effort. Then realisation and fear entered Harry's mind.

"Dobby, did you tell anyone you were leaving Hogwarts to come here? Anyone at all?"

Dobby shook his head rapidly and said:

"No Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby told no one of his coming here or coming to serve his great master."

"Good Dobby, we're in hiding and nobody must ever know where we are."

"Dobby is keeping Master Harry Potter Sir's secrets." Dobby said proudly.

Harry was relieved; the last thing he needed was Dumbledore or anyone else knowing where he and Bellatrix were. As harry relaxed, a hundred more questions entered his mind.

"Dobby… How did you know to come here? We only got this place a little over two hours ago…"

Dobby looked proud at this and replied:

"As soon as Master Harry Potter Sir bought a new home, Dobby could feel it and came immediately to serve his great and wonderful master. Dobby has been waiting at Hogwarts for Master Harry Potter Sir to be needing him. Dobby knew not to go back to the Muggles, Dobby did not want to get Master Harry Potter Sir into trouble again. Dobby is bound to Master Harry Potter Sir, and can always feel what his great master is needing. And Dobby could feel that Master Harry Potter Sir is needing help with new house. So Dobby is coming here to help Master Harry Potter Sir straightaway."

"Okay Dobby, now what was that about being bound to me and calling me master? You were free the last time I saw you."

Dobby looked down and said:

"Dobby is being bound to Master Harry Potter Sir for a while now. When Dobby went to warn Master Harry Potter Sir about bad evil teacher coming to catch Master Harry Potter Sir a few months ago… Master Harry Potter Sir is giving direct orders to Dobby to lie and never hurt self… Only a master can give orders to an House Elf, so Dobby though that … Thought that Master Harry Potter Sir is wanting Dobby bound to him… So Dobby bound himself to Master Harry Potter Sir and waited to being called into service."

Dobby looked up at Harry and fearing the answer asked:

"Did Dobby do a bad thing, Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry didn't like the fact that Dobby bound himself to him. Dobby was his friend and he always thought that he had earned his freedom. But looking in his old friend's insecure eyes he answered:

"No Dobby, you didn't do a bad thing. I always thought that after I graduated from Hogwarts and got a place of my own, I would ask you to come to live with me. But I always thought that you'd be free and you'd get paid and get some time off. We'd keep each other company and you'd take care of me, Merlin knows I need it."

"Master Harry Potter Sir is too good to Dobby. Dobby is proud to be bound to the great and wonderful Wizard, Master Harry Potter Sir."

"Dobby, I can always give you some clothes for you to be free again. And you'd still be able to work for me afterwards."

Dobby shook his head and his long ears flapped, slapping him in his face a few times before he answered.

"Master Harry Potter Sir as already be giving Dobby some clothes in past. So now that Dobby is bound to Master Harry Potter Sir, clothes cannot free Dobby from his wonderful master. Master Harry Potter Sir would have to chop Dobby's head off to free him."

To say Harry was surprised and repulsed to hear this would be an understatement.

"Okay Dobby, it seems that you're stuck with me forever then." Harry said with an uncertain sad smile to Dobby. "Because there's no way I'm chopping your head off for any reason."

Dobby became ecstatic and jumped for joy. His face wore the biggest smile he had ever had.

"Master Harry Potter Sir wont being sorry for having Dobby serve him and his girlfriend Mistress Bellatrix Black."

"Harry…"

Harry turned his attention to Bellatrix.

"Yes Bella."

"Would it be possible for Dobby to call us something other that Master Harry Potter Sir and Mistress Bellatrix Black? We're in hiding and we wouldn't want somebody overhearing Dobby saying our names."

Harry didn't like Bellatrix talking about Dobby like he wasn't in the room. But Bellatrix being a Pureblood from a dark family, Harry guessed this was as good as it got. He would still have to talk to her about it later in private. But before Harry could respond to Bellatrix's concern, Dobby answered.

"Dobby keeps Master Harry Potter Sir's secrets… Dobby could call Master Harry Potter Sir and Mistress Bellatrix Black simply Master and Mistress?"

"As much as I don't like you calling me master Dobby, I think it would be for the best. We can't afford anyone knowing where we are. I know that you would never knowingly betray me, but if you're in the habit of calling us by our names at home, it may slip out somewhere else."

A single tear ran across Dobby's cheek and smiled in complete adoration towards Harry.

"Dobby will be proud to call Master Harry Potter Sir, Master from now on. And as Mistress Bellatrix Black is master's girlfriend, Dobby knows she must be a great and wonderful Witch and will be proud to call her Mistress from now on."

"Thank you Dobby. I guess that we'll all be living here from now on… Now that I think about it Dobby, will Winky be okay alone at Hogwarts? I know she was never very happy at Hogwarts, but with you here… Who will take care of her?"

"Winky has already left Hogwarts Master. Professor Dumbledore is agreeing with Dobby and arranged for Winky to be bound to a nice family again. Winky is always liking regular House Elf work, and is never liking work at Hogwarts Master. Winky is much happier now, and doesn't drink anymore."

"Oh, well that's good. Which family is she bound to now?"

"Winky is bound to master's Wheezy family now."

"Wheezy family? Oh! The Weasleys… Well, they'll treat her better than most I guess, and I suppose she'll be happy there. I just can't imagine Mrs. Weasley giving control of the kitchen to anyone, even a House Elf. But I guess Winky will be able to help with other things, like cleaning and maybe fixing up their house or something."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and asked: "Now Master, what is Dobby be doing with the rest of master's house?"

"Er… Well, first before I forget here is a shrunken permanent icebox and pantry for the flat upstairs." Harry said reaching in his pocket and handed them to Dobby. "You know what to do with them Dobby?"

"Yes Master, Dobby will be able to cook great meal for Master and Mistress." Dobby said happily.

"And here are the clothes and the robes that me and Bella bought today in Diagon Alley." Harry handed Dobby the two charmed bags full of clothes and robes. "Can you unpacked and sort them in our bedroom upstairs? Oh! And before I forget, here's my trunk." Harry handed Dobby his shrunken travelling trunk. "Burn all the Muggle clothes I have in it. I won't need them anymore. Then just unpack my trunk and arrange all my stuff where you think it would go best. Alright Dobby?"

"Of course Master, Dobby is glade to be serving and it will all be done soon. But can Dobby keep master's Muggle socks Master?" Dobby asked hesitantly.

Harry gave Dobby a great smile and said:

"Of course you can Dobby, consider them all yours."

"Master is too good to Dobby… What will Dobby be doing about the shop and the storeroom Master?"

Harry looked around the shop and wondered what to do with it.

"Dobby, can you get rid of all the shelves and racks and that counter in the corner? Then if it's possible, put an wall there." Harry said pointing to the left side of the room. "From the front to the back of the shop taking about a third of the shop… Oh, and don't forget a door too. Then in that room, put racks for books all along the walls and maybe add a table and a couple of comfortable chairs to study in… It would make a good place for a small library."

"Wow, our own library! Thank you Harry." Bellatrix cut in excitedly.

Harry smiled at Bellatrix and continued.

"Then I would want the rest of this room completely open with all it's walls spell proofed and cushioned for impact and also sound proofed. I think it's big enough for a decent sized duel chamber, well maybe not a duel chamber but at least a place to practice spells in. I want this room to look as bare and as unimpressive as possible. If anyone comes to the door and looks in, I want them to think it's just a regular empty shop and nothing more. Understand Dobby?"

Dobby nodded and Harry continued.

"As for the basement storeroom… I assume that the basement is just one big undivided room. Is it like that Dobby?"

Dobby nodded.

"Okay just like in here, add a wall to make a separate room also about a third of the size of the basement. We'll make a potion laboratory out of it… add some racks for potion ingredients and I'll buy some cauldrons, accessories and ingredients tomorrow. Does this building have an attic Dobby?"

"No Master, home has no attic."

"Then with the rest of the basement, make a storage area out of it. We'll need places to put everything so put the shelves and the racks from the shop down there. Not very exiting I know, but everybody needs a storage room… I think that's all… Will you be able to do all of that Dobby?"

Dobby eyes grew wide and smiled greatly at the amount of work his master had trusted him with and was starting to get really exited at the prospect of being able of greatly please his master.

"Dobby is able to do all those things easily Master. What about the Wizard things in the shop and the storeroom?"

"Make three piles Dobby… In the first, put every thing that's useless and worthless in it. In the second put everything of use or of value. And in the third put everything that you don't know about or not sure about. Get rid of the useless/worthless pile and put the useful/valuable and unknown/unsure pile separately in the basement storage room. Me and Bella will be able to go through them after you sort them."

Harry paused to think if there was anything else.

"Did I forget anything Bella?"

"No Harry, I think you thought of everything."

"Then Dobby will get started right away… If Master or Mistress is needing Dobby, just call and Dobby will pop in straightaway."

Dobby bowed and with a small pop, he disappeared.

"Well, I'm glade that we'll have a House Elf taking care of us Harry." Said Bellatrix looking at Harry. "I don't know about you but I'm terrible at household spells."

"I don't know any household spells… But Dobby is more than just a House Elf to me Bella; he's my friend. He's saved my life a few times and has helped me out of a few tricky situations too. I would appreciate it a lot if you would be nice to him at all times, and treat him with respect."

"Anything you want Harry, you know that. I have to admit that treating a House Elf with respect is weird but I'll get accustomed to it… I'll do anything you want Harry."

"Thank you Bella…"

"But Harry, what 'bad evil family' was Dobby talking about you freeing him from earlier?"

"That would be Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy… They would hurt him and make him punish himself for no reason. But during the summer before my second year at Hogwarts, Dobby betrayed them and came to see me to give me warnings about what they were planing. At the end of that year, I tricked Lucius into freeing Dobby and we've been good friends ever since. He's always been there if I needed him."

"He betrayed Lucius and Narcissa? I like him more and more every minute. Plus he said that I was a great and wonderful Witch… He must be a great judge of character." Bellatrix said the last with a fake seriousness. "And he seems to like you a lot… You see, we already have something in common… we'll get along great, don't worry about it Harry."

Harry smiled at her then he remembered his earlier wish.

"Now, I think that I want to take that hot bath I mentioned earlier."

Bellatrix face wore a huge smile and nodded quickly. She grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him forcefully up the stairs on their right, through their flat and straight into the bathroom.

…HPHPHPHPHPHPHP…

Two hours later the bathroom door opened and exited a very content looking Bellatrix who was holding the hand of a very pleased and relaxed Harry.

"Well Harry that should hold me up until tonight." Bellatrix said still giving her trademark wink to Harry.

Suddenly there was a small pop and Dobby appeared out of thin air in front of them.

"Did Master and Mistress enjoy their bath together?"

Harry blushed but Bellatrix answered proudly:

"Yes we did Dobby, have you had the time to sort all the clothes me and Harry bought today? And did you have any trouble with the new icebox and pantry?"

"Mistress not worry, Dobby did all those things earlier with no trouble at all. Do Master and Mistress want to eat their dinner now?"

"Er… yeah Dobby, dinner would be nice." Harry said his face returning to his normal colour. "How's downstairs coming?"

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes Master and Mistress. And work downstairs is going well, Dobby thinks… Dobby is trying to sort all the Wizarding things in the shop like master wanted, but Dobby had to put everything in one pile. Everything is going in the useless and worthless pile and Dobby is making everything go 'poof' like master wanted. Dobby is putting all the shelves and the racks in basement like master is saying to. All shop is all cleared and ready for remodelling tomorrow. Dobby still having to sort the Wizarding things in the basement… Dobby is doing that tonight after dinner. Dobby should have the shop and the basement all finished like master is wanting by tomorrow night… Did Dobby do good Master?"

"Good? You did great Dobby! I didn't expect you'd get so much done in so little time. If everything can be done by tomorrow night, that would be great. I just don't want you to think this has to be done straightaway; I don't want you to work too hard."

"Don't worry Master, Dobby is liking work very much. Dobby is very happy with Master and Mistress." And with a great big smile and a deep bow, Dobby disappeared with a small pop, presumably to the kitchen to make dinner.

With five minutes to spare before dinner would be ready, Harry and Bellatrix looked around to study their new flat for the first time. For some reason on their first way through the flat to go to the bathroom, they didn't notice much.

The flat had a pretty simple layout; designed for a single person or a couple. The bathroom they had just come out of was pretty standard with the exception of the bathtub, which looked like a smaller version of the Prefects bathtub at Hogwarts. Outside of the bathroom was the biggest undivided room in the flat. The nicely furnished combination living room and dining room had the illusion of being divided by a very long and large couch, placed diagonally in the room. In the living room half of the room held a large fireplace, three comfortable reading chairs and a large coffee table in front of the couch.

In the smaller half of the room held a dinning table with four chairs and in a corner, a small round table with two chairs presumably for tea. Next to the dining table was an archway that led to the kitchen where Harry and Bellatrix could see Dobby walking by it once in a while. To the left of the archway to the kitchen was a single door to a broom closet. From the right of the bathroom door was an opened door that led to a nicely size bedroom, which contained a large king-size bed. On either side of the bed contained a nightstand and a door to a personal walk-in closet. In front of the bed held two full sized mirrors and two matching dressers. The dresser on the left already had a few of Harry's things on it from his unpacked trunk.

Back in the combination living/dining room, Harry noticed for the first time two windows. One of which looked over a small alleyway in between their home and the next-door shop. The second window looked over Knockturn Alley right above their front door.

"Bella, I don't remember seeing any windows that weren't boarded up earlier when we were outside."

"These are enchanted windows Harry. From the inside you can look outside but from the outside you can't look inside. From the outside, anybody who looks here will just see part of the outside wall and not a window."

Harry started smiling mischievously and said:

"So… You could walk around in the flat completely naked all day, and nobody would be able to see you?"

Bellatrix started to blush then smiled back as mischievously as Harry was and said:

"Yeah… Well except for Dobby that is… But House Elves don't care about such things, so I know he won't stare at me or mind in the least. So yeah, I could and will… But you'd better be staring at me real hard, or they'll be trouble." Bellatrix said warningly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anytime soon Bella." Harry said still smiling mischievously.

As Harry and Bellatrix turned away from the window, Dobby popped in front of them and announced that dinner was ready. With a few assurances from Harry, Dobby finally agreed to eat at the table with Harry and Bellatrix. They spoke mostly of the renovations the main floor and the basement would receive the next day. After more than two hours at the table eating and talking, Harry and Bellatrix said goodnight to Dobby and retired to their new bedroom. As for Dobby, he returned to the basement to continue his work. As Harry and Bellatrix prepared for bed, Harry knew what was coming. And although he was excited, he was little nervous at the same time. Before anything happened, he just had to ask Bellatrix something.

"Are you sure about this Bella? We've only known each other for less than twenty-four hours. We don't have to do anything tonight; I can wait until your ready. I'm in no hurry, we have all our lives together."

"Thanks Harry… But if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I'm ready for this… I know we've only known each other for a little less than twenty-four hours, but I have no doubt that I love you with all of my heart. I want to show you just how much I love you… Just lay back Harry…"

Bellatrix softly pushed Harry on the bed, made him lay on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Let me make you feel the way you make me feel inside ever since I've met you… I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, the only way you deserve to be thanked… For our first time Harry, just relax and don't do a single thing… Just feel me and enjoy me…"

…HPHPHPHPHPHPHP…

Harry and Bellatrix woke up around seven o'clock in the morning but for some reason they didn't leave their bedroom or their bed for that matter until nine…

"Harry, I'm surprised that we're so mobile this morning." Bellatrix said while emerging hand in hand with Harry through the bathroom door, after a quick bath together. "After three times last night and twice this morning, I was sure we wouldn't be able to leave the bed this morning, let alone walk around without limping." Bellatrix said smiling sheepishly.

Harry stopped and pulled Bellatrix to him and embraced her tightly, giving her a passionate kiss lasting a few long moments before pulling back just enough to free his lips to speak.

"If it was just up to me, we'd still be in bed Bella. And by now we'd probably be in the middle of our fourth time of the day, with no end in sight…"

Bellatrix blushed and giggled a little, wishing it were so. She hadn't expected much last night; she had concentrated on his pleasure and hadn't even thought about her own. But Harry had proven to her to never underestimate 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. She had known that Harry was a virgin and he had told her that he had no experience whatsoever, but that didn't seem to matter very much in the end. The first two times they made love, she had been in complete control. She didn't want him to worry about doing the wrong thing, so she told him lay back and not to do anything while she had her wicked way with him.

After two times (Although the first time didn't last very long, it still counted), she thought he would be out for the night and wouldn't be able think rationally for at least a little while. What she hadn't expected was that he was only getting started. After they both caught their breath, Harry threw Bellatrix off him and took control. It still brought a smile to her face and a few shivers at the thought of the pleasure he had given her. He had taken her advice to heart: 'Follow your instincts whatever they are…' And what good instincts they were too.

This morning she had been woken up by great spasms of pleasure. She had been confused for a fraction of a second before she realised what was happening. She hadn't opened her eyes or said a single word, she knew he had decided to take her then and there and she couldn't have been happier about it. She only concentrated on his touch and dared not to move an inch for fear of lost pleasure. After he was done, she still didn't dare move an inch. After a few moments of rest he took her again without a single word, but this time she opened her eyes and kept eye contact with him at all times. Hypnotised by the brilliance of his eyes and flashes of power that would illuminate once in a while. Although forceful, Harry's touch was surprisingly very soft… A sort of soft roughness that she had enjoyed very much.

The only thing strange was the pleasure that she had felt, which she wasn't about to complain about one bit. Her pleasure didn't come and go like it would usually or expect it to, but it was constant. From his first touch to his last, her pleasure was constant. She had felt different intensities of pleasure yes, but it was always constant.

After he had finished for the second time that morning, she had continued shaking uncontrollably and experienced great spasms of pleasure all over her body for at least five minutes afterwards. She had a feeling it had to do with his raw magical power she believed Harry possessed. Like Harry's magic was tickling all of her nerve endings at once.

She had witnessed a few strange things about Harry in the small amount of time that they had spent together, and Harry possessing great magical power would explain everything. Although she wasn't complaining one bit, she would have to research her theory in the future just so she'd know. But for now she was glade that for once, she had a made a good decision in her life. She had made a new life for herself and couldn't imagine life without her Harry anymore… She would never leave him.

"… But we still have much to do today, and we better get started early if we want everything done today. Believe me Bella, I'd much rather spend the day in bed with you."

Harry suddenly looked worried and hesitantly asked:

"Er… I just hope that I didn't do anything wrong last night or especially this morning… I know I should have waited for you to wake up this morning to ask you if we could… I'm sorry, I just lost control… I didn't think… It won't happen again Bella, I promise."

"Harry, did you hear me complain about anything you did last night or this morning? Last night and this morning were great Harry… More than great, words can't describe what you made me feel. Last night I took control at first to ease your worries and build your confidence, but I much preferred last night's third and both this morning's 'sessions' though. If I'm lucky enough to be woken up like you did this morning only once and a while, I'll be in your debt till the end of time and beyond Harry. You never have to ask me for my permission… I gave you my mind, body and soul, and I meant every word. In fact I never and I mean never want you to ask me for my permission. I want you to take me whenever, wherever, and however you want. So if you want me, take me…"

At that moment, Harry somehow could feel that she meant each and every word.

"… That doesn't mean that I'll never initiate… I just want you to know that you can do whatever you want to me. Last night and this morning were just perfect Harry. I want you to lose yourself in me, whatever that might mean. I want you to continue to release your inner animal. That's what I meant by following you instincts Harry. Be as soft as a baby Kneazle or be as rough as an enraged Dragon, it's completely up to you. Just promise me one thing Harry… If you want me to do something to you, whatever it may be, or say something, act differently or anything else for that matter, promise me you'll tell me. It'll be my pleasure to do anything and everything to realise any and all of your fantasies Harry, whatever they may be. You never have to be shy around me…"

Still embracing each other, Harry stared at Bellatrix's eyes for a while. He couldn't understand why, but again for some reason he knew that every word she spoke was the complete truth.

"Promise me Harry." Bellatrix said forcefully with her face full of determination.

"Alright, I promise Bella. But promise me that if I ever start anything and you don't feel like it or if I do something that you don't like, you'll tell me. The last thing I want is to do something against your will."

Bellatrix frown a little and said:

"I'll try Harry, but I can't promise you that. I don't think I could ever refuse you… No matter what…"

"Alright but just remember, you can refuse me if you want to… Come on, let's go eat."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded and they made their way to the dinning table. Their breakfast was already at the table as was Dobby. As Harry, Bellatrix and Dobby ate, they all discussed each other's plans for the day. After they were done, they all went downstairs and Dobby didn't waste any time to start the days work.

Harry and Bellatrix were both wearing one of their new every day black hooded robes. Bellatrix had been happy this morning when she had discovered while changing that not only all their clothes, but also all their robes were all heavily charmed. It seemed that when they said that money was no object, not only were the materials the best in quality but the charms were also numerous and expensive. All of their clothes and robes had cooling, warming, auto-fitting and self-cleaning charms.

Bellatrix had modified both their appearances like the day before. Even if they were only going straight to Raphoke's office by Portkey, they didn't want to take the chance of being seen by anyone other than Raphoke himself.

Standing next to the front door, Harry put his hand in his pocket and extracted a Galleon.

"New Potter Haven." The Galleon emitted a light blue glow for a moment, and then Harry looked at Bellatrix and said:

"Do the same with yours."

Without hesitation or thought, Bellatrix took her Goblin Portkey and did the same.

"If we're ever in trouble somewhere, we come here. If there's ever trouble here, we go at Gringotts… You agree?"

"Yes." Bellatrix said nodding.

"I've been thinking Bella, would it be possible for you to make more Reverse Portkeys? Maybe make two sets out of two men's rings and two women's rings. I would wear one of the men's rings and it's double would be one of the women's rings you'd wear. I'd be able to summon you if ever I had the need. You'd wear the second woman's ring also and my second men's ring that I'd wear would be it's double. You'd be able to summon me if ever you'd have the need. Well what do you think?"

"That's great Harry! With the two sets of Reverse Portkeys and both of our Dual Goblin Portkeys, we'd be able to get out of any situation. And because of my Reverse Portkeys are a completely new magical concept and Goblin Portkeys are made with Goblin magic, we'll be able to get trough any Wards."

"Great Bella, I've also been thinking about putting security Wards around this place and also some permanent Anti-Apparition and Portkey Wards too. And maybe put some sort of restriction on the Floo access to the fireplace upstairs too. And because of our Reverse Portkeys and Goblin Portkeys, we'll be able to come and go without having any restrictions on us while being safe from others."

"Don't worry about this place's security Harry, let me handle it. This place must already have some basic security Wards, but I'll add what we need. The security Wards won't be as strong as Hogwarts but they'll do. And you're right about putting permanent Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey Wards around this place, and also restricting the Floo access to just you and me. I'll take care of everything to do with our security here Harry, don't you worry about it. I'll make the Reverse Portkeys tonight after I buy some nice rings for us today and I'll work on the Wards and the Floo tomorrow."

"And also, maybe put some sort of permanent Animagus-Reversal Wards or something to stop an Animagus from entering undetected. Though I don't know if something like that even exists."

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide with excitement. "No, nothing like that exists that I know of, but I don't know why nobody ever thought of it before. It might take a while, maybe a week or two but I should be able to create something like that."

Harry smiled at Bellatrix's excitement, he knew she liked learning and creating new spells.

"Good, the last thing I think we should talk about is maybe a new identity for both of us. We can't be heard calling each other by our names even if we look differently. Well, at least not outside of this place any way."

"Yeah you're right Harry, even if we look different in public if we call each other by our real names someone could figure it out. We can't take that chance. We'll need to find new names and we'll also need to talk to Raphoke later about getting some documents and such."

"Okay Bella, what do you want to be called?"

"I don't know Harry, it should be close to our names so it's easy to remember and we don't mess up."

"Okay, how about Isabelle… No… Isabella… Yeah, Isabella Black… Black… Blackmore… Yeah, Isabella Blackmore. What do you think Bella?"

"Isabella Blackmore… Isabella Blackmore… I like it… And it won't stand out if you still call me Bella." Then she muttered, blushing slightly: "I like it when you call me Bella..."

Harry smiled as she muttered. "It'll be easy for me to remember and I don't have to worry about changing my habit of calling you Bella. As for me… How about… Henry… I know it's close to my name but it doesn't stand out, and it should be easy enough for you to remember."

"Henry… I like it, and I only have to put that name with your transfigured face so it'll be easy for me to remember. Now, what do you think your family name should be? It has to be something that rhymes with Potter… What about… What about… Parker… Henry Parker… I like the sound of that, what about you Harry?"

"Henry Parker… Hello my name is Henry Parker… Yeah, that sounds okay to me Bella. Now, you ready to go meet Raphoke? I can't wait to see our new vaults."

Bellatrix simply nodded.

Harry held out the Goblin Portkey in his hand about to speak the password to go to Gringotts, when suddenly he frowned and looked around worryingly.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Bellatrix asked concerned.

"I don't know Bella… I feel strange. Like I should be somewhere… I don't really understand. I… I noticed it a little this morning but I shrugged it off… I had other things on my mind this morning…"

Bellatrix smiled, knowing probably what Harry was had been preoccupied with this morning. Then she frowned slightly trying to figure out what Harry was talking about.

"Can you describe what you're feeling in a little more detail Harry?"

"Er… It's like something is calling me to go somewhere or to someone or something… I don't know how to explain it better than that. It didn't feel as strong this morning. It's like I'm being pulled somewhere that I have to go… Where I don't know… I know it doesn't make sense, but that's what I'm feeling."

"Why don't we go to Gringotts and then do a little shopping… You remember the Basilisk you're buying right?"

Harry perked up then smiled and nodded.

"We can try to figure your 'feeling' or whatever it is later tonight, Okay Harry?"

"Yeah, alright Bella. You're right…"

Bellatrix threw herself at Harry and embraced him. She gave him a passionate kiss then pulled back slightly and stared into his eyes for a few moments. She then pulled back from him and smiled wickedly at him.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything Bella, but what was that for?" Harry asked out of breath like he had just run for a few miles.

"Just a little something to hold you until tonight Harry."

"Well in that case Bella…"

Harry took hold of Bellatrix's arm and pulled her forcefully to him and embraced her tightly. He kiss her passionately and caressed her everywhere his hands could reach until he finally grabbed her firm backside and decided to stay there for the remainder of his of his embrace. As soon as he felt her knees start to give way, he puled back from the kiss but his hands remained where they were.

"Sorry about that Bella, but you seemed to be in more need than me… Of needing something to hold you until tonight." Harry said with a wicked grin on his face.

Bellatrix tried to regain her composure back but failed miserably and couldn't even get her breath to even out. After a moment she said:

"Anytime you feel I need something to hold me Harry, feel free to give it to me." Bellatrix said returning a wicked grin back at him.

Still staring in each other's eyes, Harry and Bellatrix pulled back from each other and held out their hand containing their Goblin Portkey and almost simultaneously both said:

"Potter Gringotts Account."

A soft golden glow enveloped both Harry and Bellatrix then they suddenly disappeared, leaving a very content House Elf doing his best to remodel his master's new home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's always much appreciated. I've had the beginning of this story playing in my mind for so long that the first four chapters almost wrote themselves. The fifth chapter was a different story; I struggled all the way through it. I didn't get any writer's block but I did have to rewrite this fucking chapter like fifty times and I'm still not sure I got it right. I hope the end product was worth the wait, if it's not…

I know writing five chapters that only 32 hours of time that has gone by is kind of pushing it, but it just comes that way naturally to me. I love dialogue (And the use of "…" if you haven't noticed by now) and you can't have dialogue if after every four paragraphs a week goes by. I guess it's just my writing style (If I have one) to drag things out a little. I'm not planing to write every minute of Harry and Bellatrix's lives, but I do see the next couple of chapters staying like this before I start skipping a few days and weeks and some action starts. I'm not leading the story; the story is leading me… I just go where it sends me, one word at a time. So I guess you'll all just have to be a little patient.

I added and changed a few things in chapter 4, but nothing too major. I added that Sirius also left Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a Million Galleons and a letter of thanks for watching over Harry. And I changed the different amounts of gold from the various Black and Potter vaults Harry owns… The amounts are still very, very high but a little less exaggerated. And finally, I expanded (A little, not much) the description of the shop that Harry and Bellatrix now own.

It's been pointed out to me in a few reviews that Nymphadora Tonks is not Sirius's niece, which is completely true. Sirius would have to be Andromeda 's Brother to be Nymphadora's niece. I think "my favourite niece" sound's a whole lot better than "my favourite second cousin". So just consider it the way that Sirius preferred to refer her by.

I re-read the forth chapter three times, checking for mistakes, spelling and grammar before I posted it. But it would seem that I should have re-read it at least a few more times. Like I've been told in a few reviews, the last chapter was plagued with minor spelling and grammar errors. I do check at the very best of my abilities, but as English is my second language, I do miss many of them. I did re-post the fourth chapter since then with the corrections to the spelling and grammar errors that I could find. I'm sure there are still many, but as long as there's nothing too major and my story is still readable, I hope you'll be able to look past them and still enjoy my story. Hopefully this chapter as less errors in it, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was worse than the fourth chapter.

Also I'm writing using Canadian English in my Fic, which is similar to written British English. So some accustomed to reading in American English might think that some words are misspelled, but they are simply written differently in Canada. But that is certainly not an excuse for the majority of the spelling and grammar errors plaguing my Fic; they are simply due to my lack of general English knowledge.

And like I stated before: I'll post the next chapter after I write it…


	6. Four Endings and No Epilogue

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It seems like I can't get myself into writing another chapter, so I decided to officially abandon this story (Sorry). I was always hopeful that the writing bug would bite again but since it's been five months since my last update, it seems like the need to write has left me (Temporarily I hope). And with "Half-Blood Prince" coming out so soon, I know that after reading it I'll never want to continue "Fear of the Dark". I'll probably read "Half-Blood Prince" back to back five or six times (If not more), and my imagination will come up with a hundred new situations (Just like it did after I read "Order of the Phoenix") and hopefully out of those situations, I'll start writing a new story.

**FOR THOSE WHO JUST HAVE TO KNOW: **The real Chapter Six was supposed to be about Harry's visit to his new Gringotts vaults, the Basilisk skin, a little more shopping and end it with Harry's mysterious felling… I was also planning that Harry **NOT** have a Multiple Compartment Trunk and Basilisk Wand… You know, just to be different.

The Strange pull that Harry felt in chapter Five was suppose to be a hidden Parseltongue book somewhere hidden in a shop in Knockturn Alley that was waiting for a worthy Parselmouth before showing it self. The book was suppose to have all sorts of very powerful spells and rituals (Some that Voldemort knows and used in the past, but most that he doesn't know about) that only a Parselmouth could perform. Examples: The first Serpensortia spell performed by a Parselmouth would summon a permanent magical snake (Like Voldemort did with Nagini) that would be Harry's new familiar and protector. The magical snake (I was planing to call her Lily) would have been needed to perform the most powerful rituals (Just like Voldemort used Nagini's venom for the rebirth potion he used in "Goblet of Fire") that Harry would have performed to increase his power and knowledge. I was also planning to give Bellatrix her youth back (About the same age as Harry is) with the help of a snake ritual and other stuff like that.

I was also planning Chapter Seven to be about the reactions of Voldemort, Dumbledore and some Order members, as they learned of Harry's flight from the Dursleys. That's about as far as I got for the future planning of " Fear of the Dark".

**FOR ANYONE INTERESTED: **If anybody out there would like to continue writing "Fear of the Dark" from where I left off or from the end of any of the five chapters or just rewrite the whole damn thing using some of my ideas, than go right ahead. The only thing I ask is to give me a little credit and to e-mail me about where to find your version of the story after you post it, so I can read and review it (My e-mail address is on my profile page).

**SO WHAT HAPPENS NOW:** Now this would have been the end of it if here were it not for two things that I can't stand in the world of Fan Fiction. The first: An Author failing to announce that he's actually abandoned one of his stories (Well I've done that now). And the second: Reading a interesting story, then the author of that story abandons it and you'll never ever know the ending…

Well it would be kind of hard for me to write an ending to a story with only 5 chapters with probably another 20 to go before it would end naturally. The first 5 chapters haven't even covered the introduction of the story yet and I can't really end it now or can I? Well with a bit of effort (Not that much really, because I wouldn't have bothered) I've decided to write a few "Likely" endings (Yes you heard me right, I said "Endings", as in more than one). So enjoy the endings, they're better than nothing…

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling and various others own everything, I own nothing. Please don't sue me, I'm already poor and miserable.

**Chapter Six - Four Endings and No Epilogue**

**By MasterKtulu**

**The Worst Possible Ending Under the Present Circumstances…**

Harry and Bellatrix suddenly appeared out of thin air in Raphoke's empty office expecting to see the Goblin behind his desk. They looked around more closely and found nothing of notice. Harry grabbed Bellatrix's hand and made to the office door to see if they could find Raphoke.

Suddenly, before Harry could even touch the doorknob, an unknown man leaped silently from behind Raphoke's desk his Wand trained on the unsuspecting couple. Before Harry or Bellatrix could react in any way, Harry was enveloped by a familiar green light and instantly died. His body went completely limp and his hand let go of his lovers' trembling hand.

Bellatrix watched transfixed in silent horror her lover… Her salvation… Her everything fall in what seamed in slow motion until the final thud of him hitting the floor screamed in her ears.

On the floor, his eyes blank and expressionless, Harry lay unfeeling and silent. With death still hovering over him (Death as in a state of being not a person), gloating triumphantly at having finally caught up to his prey, fifteen years after Harry's initial miraculous escape.

With a lost look on her face, a single teardrop made its way down Bellatrix's cheek. And for no good reason whatsoever, she violently exploded sending her flesh, blood and organs everywhere in the neat Goblin's office.

The unknown man walked calmly trough Bellatrix's bloody remains and stepped over Harry's still body. He opened the office door and walked through it, never to be seen again.

The End…

**The "Happily Ever After" Ending…**

Harry and Bellatrix suddenly appeared out of thin air in Raphoke's office finding him seated behind his desk smiling at the two new arrivals.

"Harry, Bellatrix! Please have a seat, I've been expecting you."

Harry and Bellatrix sat down on the two offered seats in front of Raphoke's desk and Raphoke wasted no time getting started.

"Have you by any chance seen today's Daily Prophet?"

"No, why do you ask?" Asked a confused Harry.

Raphoke wordlessly handed today's copy of the Daily Prophet to Harry and waited.

Harry read the front-page headline out loud:

"Voldemort and Death Eaters all dead! And for good this time! Longbottom boy saves the day!"

Harry couldn't look away from the Daily Prophet, clearly stunned at the news.

"Neville? Who would have thought? But who cares, it's finally over! Bella were free, everything's over!" Exclaimed Harry still looking at the Daily Prophet.

"Oh! Harry I'm so happy, I couldn't stand raising a child with Voldemort and his Death Eaters after us."

"A child?" Harry looked stunned. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Harry, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh! Bella I'm so happy, I'm going to be a father!"

And they lived happily ever after… Until Bellatrix's miscarriage.

The End…

**The Mysterious "Scooby-Doo" Ending…**

Harry and Bellatrix suddenly appeared out of thin air in Raphoke's office finding him seated behind his desk smiling at the two new arrivals.

"Harry, Bellatrix! Please have a seat, I've been expecting you."

Harry and Bellatrix sat down on the two offered seats in front of Raphoke's desk and Raphoke wasted no time and began the day's business.

"Now everything is ready, all there is to be done is to visit your new Vaults."

"Excellent Raphoke, excellent… But there's just one thing that's been bothering me."

"What would that be Harry?" Raphoke asked confused.

In one quick motion Harry Grabbed Raphoke's Head and pulled his mask away.

"Mr. Smith… The owner of the abandon amusement park… So it was you!" Harry exclaimed furiously.

Bellatrix's jaw dropped and watched the proceedings her eyes round as Galleons, as feelings of betrayal entered her.

"Yes me!" Raphoke exclaimed angrily. "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids."

At that very moment a nameless Auror entered the office and put Mr. Smith under arrest.

"Good Job Mr. Potter! He won't be bothering you any more where he's going." The nameless Auror assured Harry as he left the office dragging a bound and gagged Mr. Smith.

"Harry? Where did that Auror come from? How did you know that Raphoke was really Mr. Smith? Who is this Mr. Smith? And what's all this about an abandoned amusement park?"

"I don't know Bella, I just don't know." Harry stated seriously deep in thought.

Harry and Bellatrix looked at each other for a moment before they both collapsed laughing for no good reason.

The End…

**The Worst Written Ending Ever…**

Harry and Bellatrix suddenly appeared out of thin air in Raphoke's office finding him seated behind his desk smiling at the two new arrivals.

"Harry, Bellatrix! Please have a seat, I've been expecting you."

Harry and Bellatrix sat down on the two offered seats in front of Raphoke's desk and Harry spoke.

"Good morning Raphoke, how are you on this fine day?"

Suddenly Raphoke leapt to his feet and started to glow in a light shade of blue.

"Good Harry, a very good _Morning_ indeed. Someone has finally uttered the Super Secret Word in my presence… I have waited many hundreds of years for someone to say the Super Secret Word to me… And that Super Secret Word is of course the all powerful magical word **Morning**."

A blinding flash of blue light exploded out of Raphoke and when the flash was over and Harry and Bellatrix were able to see again an old man with a long white beard was standing where Raphoke had been standing only moments before.

"Harry Potter, it is I Merlin. I am your ancestor and because you said the Super Secret Word in my presence, I shall grant you my infinite power."

There was a strange glow that enveloped Harry and Merlin disappeared to never be seen again. Harry felt unlimited power that he never had felt before, and knew how to use it. Harry snapped his fingers and a loud crack like thunder sounded all over the world.

It was all it took for Voldemort, all Death Eaters, and each and every person that ever pissed-off Harry to dropped dead wherever they where at that very moment. Harry snapped his fingers again and Bellatrix transformed into a perfect copy of a naked Mrs. Weasley with stretch marks, cellulite, sagging breasts and all.

"Come to me Mrs. Weasley, we shall make mad passionate Love together for all of eternity."

And so it began, Harry and his Bella (Looking as Mrs. Weasley) lived for all eternity having sex till the end of time in Raphoke's former office only stopping to change position or orifice…

The End… No really, it's over.

**THANKS & SALUTATIONS FROM BEYOND:** I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read "Fear of the Dark", and extra "Hugs and Kisses" to those who took the extra effort to review. I'm sorry I couldn't finish it, I'm sure you'll all find other reasons to live very soon…


End file.
